Ephraim Black Jr:The Alpha Story
by mousemaker2
Summary: Ephraim Jr. 2/4 human, vampire, and wolf. He's just starting to realize the hardships of becoming a grown man with the problems of imprinting on Ayasha Uley and trying not to fight her brother all while trying to deal with being socially awkward too.
1. Chapter 1

**Ephraim Black Jr.: The Alpha Story**

**Chapter One: The Hybrid Child**

I walked through the woods, listening closely for my family. We were playing "tag" and I was on the look out for my grandfather. I knew my parents were hiding near the river and most of my uncles were at the bear cave. My aunts, great grandfather, and great grandmother were the only ones that weren't playing with us.

"Psst, Ephraim, up here," my large uncle hissed above me. He was hanging upside down, grinning cheekily at me. I rolled my eyes but kept on walking. I made sure not to step on the twigs and leaves that were on the ground.

A familiar scent filled my nose. I grunted and turned around, sprinting back the way I came. Footsteps ran quickly behind me, gaining steadily on me. I saw a shadow pas over me before felt extra weight on my back.

"Got you! Your breathing is still too loud, Ephraim. I could hear you miles away," Grandpa Edward said. I scoffed. I was being quiet and he knew it too.

He patted my shaggy head before jumping off of my broad back. I shook out my reddish brown fur and followed after Edward to the house. My (great) uncles appeared on either side of us as we traveled back to the house. My parents probably just walked back to the house on their own.

I phased back to my less hairy self and slipped on my shorts while my family kept walking. I trotted after them, eagerly awaiting the food I could smell in the air. Grandma Bella met us outside, kissing my cheek before grabbing Edward's hand and running back into the woods. I scrunched up my nose and continued into the Victorian house that Esme had rebuilt years ago.

"Make sure you put all your stilettos in this box and all your Gucci shoes here!" Aunt Alice yelled up the stairs to Aunt Rosalie. I heard a frustrated sigh from upstairs from Emmett's wife.

The women in my family (excluding mom) had been taking the whole morning to pack up all of our stuff for us so the movers that were coming later today wouldn't have to stay too long with a bunch of vampires. Mom, dad, and I were moving back to Forks so I could spend time with great grandpa Charlie and great grandpa Billy while we were still able to. The rest of the family was going to live in their house in Sequim (which was a town close to Port Angeles).

"Please, put these on the porch for me, Ephraim, then you can help me finish up your lunch," Esme stated, smiling at me while two heavy boxes to me. I hurried and put the boxes on the porch so I could get to my food faster.

My dad is Jacob Black, rightful alpha to the pack at La Push, and husband to Renesmee Carlie Cullen for the last ten and a half years. I was their ten year old hybrid baby, born six months after they were married. I had reached full maturity on my tenth birthday but I've been able to turn into a wolf for two years now.

* * *

I gazed at my new house, amazed that Esme had built this house as well. I ran ahead of my parents, leaving them to unpack the boxes so I could pick out my room for our stay here. I picked a room on the third floor. It faintly smelt of my grandpa Edward and there was even a very, very faint smell of human. It made me thirsty.

"Ephraim, get your stuff!" dad yelled up at me. I ignored my thirst and went back down to get my boxes and hauled all four of them up the stairs easily.

"Can we go hunting soon?" I asked after I had moved all of my stuff to my room. Dad rolled his eyes.

"I think your appetite is growing," he teased. Mom smiled fondly at me and nudged dad before taking the lead out of the house and into the woods. Dad and I phased while mom continued on, giving us our privacy.

I was as tall as my father now that I was fully grown and proudly boasted about it when I got a chance and I swear that my muscles were starting to get to his size as well. Mom says that it's the alpha blood making me "powerful" but I always laughed when she talked about it. I wouldn't be an alpha, dad always would be.

_Son, I think I should give you a warning since we're in the area with other wolves here. Some of the other boys in the pack won't take to you very well because you're part vampire but you should ignore them. And another thing is imprinting._

_Dad, please. I know about imprinting. You don't have to explain it to me again._

_Well, I'm warning you actually. You never know when you'll find your soul mate, especially in La Push. _

_Whatever, dad. _

We found a herd of deer. Mom took down a buck; dad took down one buck also while I took down two, gorging myself on the meat and blood. I licked my chops, making sure to get as much of the blood off my muzzle.

The three of us raced back to the house, all coming close within each other so we didn't call a winner. For the rest of the week we unpacked the boxes and decorated the house under mom's close watch.

I wasn't allowed to leave the Forks area yet. My dad wanted to be with me when I visited La Push since other wolves would be there.

This didn't stop me from visiting great grandpa Charlie every day though. He was more gray haired then brown now but that didn't seem to slow him down from his job and fishing every other day. He seemed okay with his great grandchild being ten years and looking like he was twenty. Charlie was getting good with the abnormal.

Friday was supposed to be the day that I'd get to see Billy and my Aunt Rachel and Uncle Paul and my two cousins. I had only seen dad's side of the family once before but I was only two years old then and my cousins were a few years older than me then.

I waited anxiously all week for Friday and it finally arrived much to my delight and excitement. Mom laid out my clothes for my important day, designer jeans and black and white polo shirt that Alice had bought for me and a simple pair of sandals for my big feet.

We drove down to La Push in dad's big truck; I was crammed into the back of the cab while my parents were all stretched out in the front. It didn't take long for us to arrive at Billy's house.

Billy rode out to greet, not leaving the porch though, not wanting to get stuck in the mud in the yard. Two tall men stood in the doorframe, watching us warily. I recognized my Uncle Paul and I guessed that the other was his son and my cousin, Mallow.

"Dad," my father mumbled, stepping up and bending down to give him a hug. Mom stepped up and gave him a light hug and a kiss on the cheek. I stood awkwardly behind them, not sure if I was supposed to give him a hug too. Billy looked past my parents at me.

"Don't be shy. Get over here, boy," he said, giving me a wrinkly eyed smile. I grinned and gave him a hug also.

Dad shook my uncle's hand and hugged his nephew before making his way into the house, mom following close behind, patting both of their arms before disappearing into the house. I helped great grandpa Billy into the house, smiling at my uncle and cousin when I passed. My cousin didn't smile back though.

My mother and Aunt Rachel were talking already and dad was making small talk with my other cousin, Maj. She looked about fourteen by now and if my math is right (and it always is) then that made Mallow sixteen years old.

I listened to my family talk for a few hours, but I realized with a jolt that my cousins were avoiding having to talking to me and even my uncle seemed reluctant to talk with me. I sat confused for a while until I remembered what dad at told me earlier in the week. _Some of the other boys in the pack won't take to you very well because you're part vampire. _It hadn't crossed my mind that my own family would act that way.

I stayed on the edge of the conversation the whole time we were there until dad said we had to go make one more visit before we could go home. I gave my aunt and grandpa a hug but gave my cousins and uncle a pat on the back before folding myself in the truck again.

"Where are we going?" I asked, poking my head in between their seats.

"To the Uley house. He wanted to meet you, you know, to make sure there won't be too much of an alpha problem between you and his son," dad answered. I didn't bother to ask any more questions, I knew they wouldn't be answered.

We pulled to what looked like the newest house on the reservation which put it at about ten years old. It was painted a light blue with white shutters and the porch was small but had a nice homey look to it. For what I could see it looked like the Uley's had a pretty big back yard that was mostly woods. I liked it.

I stayed behind my parents, wary of meeting this Uley boy after hearing about alpha aggression. I didn't even know if I had the alpha blood while my father was an alpha as well.

Dad knocked on the door and reached back, grabbing mom's hand and pulling her up beside him. I swallowed and stood on dad's other side, waiting for the human on the other side of the door to open it.

A lady with a large scar running along her face opened the door. I easily noticed that the scar was done by another wolf, probably her husband or one of his friends. She was rather beautiful though, in a motherly house wife way. I liked the look of her even if her smell made my throat flare a little.

"Jacob, Nessie! Oh, I haven't seen you two in years and this must be your son, Ephraim!" she gushed, pulling both of my parents into her arms for a warm hug before pulling me into her arms next. I stiffened before almost melting into her arms.

"You're warm just like the wolves. I bet you've got most of your father's genes too," she said, pulling all of us into her house.

A man was sitting on a worn out couch and I could sense that this man demanded respect from everyone. He was the former alpha of the La Push pack, Sam Uley. His hair was cut short and he was starting to get wrinkles, which I'd guess was from the stress from all those years ago of hunting vampires.

"Sam, how are you?" father said, holding out his hand to shake. The two old friends shook hands and greeted each other politely, even teasing one another. I watched carefully though, looking for the "alpha aggression" that I've heard so much about. It didn't seem like there was any tension between the two anymore. Probably because Mr. Uley was a retired alpha.

"Would you like anything to eat? I was just about to start fixing dinner," Mrs. Uley asked, walking into her kitchen. My stomach growled loudly at the mention of food as did dad's stomach. Emily Uley laughed and took that as a yes.

Sam and Emily didn't seem to have a probably with talking with me like my own family did because they asked me all kinds of questions about my childhood, growth spurts, and my hobbies.

"It is just about six, the kids should be coming home soon," Emily sated suddenly, glancing at the clock. I tensed. I'd have to meet the alpha now and I wasn't sure how I would react.

Emily had just finished cooking when the back door banged open. Emily was the only one in the room that jumped in surprise.

"Jeez, Kaleb, can you be more of a brute?" a girl's voice joked. I'd guess the girl was fifteen/sixteen, from the pitch of her voice and from the sounds of her light footsteps. There were two other pair of footsteps with the girl, probably her brother and a pack brother is my guess.

Two big boys, both around the age of sixteen/seventeen that were wolves as well, had their hair cut short like Sam and were the standard tall and muscled like every other wolf that I've met. The boy on the left though looked remarkably like Sam though and made my blood boil and my hands shake.

The alpha aggression seemed to sizzle between the two of us suddenly; making both us tense and tremble, glaring at the other alpha. Anger and aggression charged through my blood like a bull, making me feel winded and a little dizzy but I felt powerful and threatened all at the same time.

"Ah, well, Kaleb, why don't you step outside for a moment and cool down while our guests are here," Mrs. Uley said, patting her son's arm. My eyes followed the boy out, my body still tensed for a fight for this territory.

My body didn't relax though. It must be the female Uley. She probably has the alpha gene as well. My glare fell down on a pair of light brown eyes that were shining out of a heavenly face. My scowl melted off my face, replaced by awe. I felt my connection with my parents, uncles, aunts, grandparents, and great grandparents snap away being replaced by an even stronger connection to this girl, like steel or perhaps titanium. She was the one dad had warned me about.

"Oh no, it starting again," I heard someone say from far away. My hearing seemed to become unstopped and every sound hit me at once. Kaleb Uley breathing heavily outside in the woods, my parents talking worriedly with Kaleb's, and the other wolf's low growling which was directed at me.

"Ephraim, why don't you come into the kitchen with us?" mom suggested, watching the other boy worriedly. I reluctantly followed my mother and Emily but continued to glance into the living room to watch the girl.

The girl had amazing light brown eyes that seemed to sparkle but I suppose that could be a trick of the light. Her black hair was up in a messy bun but it seemed to suit her attitude for today. The girl's body was slim and tall but seemed to have curves that girls her age always seemed to want. She was perfect.

I listened in on their conversations while I set the table for my host. The dads were discussing the pros and cons of having alpha sons while the girl and the other wolf boy sat next to each other on the couch, whispering quietly to each other that I had to really strain to hear them.

As I watched them I started to notice that the two of them acted oddly together. The boy would play with her bun while she played with his large hand, smiling at each other. They reminded me of Alice and Jasper.

My stomach suddenly jolted in realization. They were a couple; dating, seeing each other, together. Jealousy filled my gut quickly, much like the aggression had earlier. That boy was not meant to be with her. My jealousy diminished just as quickly as it came. She wouldn't have to be with him anymore. She wouldn't have to continue to look for her soul mate because I had found her first.

Dinner could be described with one word, awkward. Mrs. Uley and mom tried to start a few conversations but it didn't work. Dad and Sam sat with this weird powerful aura around them, making it even more awkward for the one other wolf at the table, my imprint's boyfriend. I wasn't sure what my aura was like but I'm sure it didn't help considering I wasn't fully human and that made me "dangerous".

I continued to examine the girl all through dinner, picking up on the little things that she did as she ate. She always cut her bites into half inch pieces before eating and never took a drink until after she finished one portion of food off of her plate. She was so interesting to watch that I barely even got to touch my own food.

I caught Sam once looking at me, almost glaring, but it seemed like he was sizing me up, probably wondering if I would be good enough for his daughter. Every father's concern from what I've picked up from Grandpa Edward. I smiled at him before going back to inspecting his daughter's eating habits.

The girl didn't seem affected by the awkward silence and the stares that everyone was sending one another. She kept on eating and would sometimes ask her parents a question about something unimportantly human and common.

It was after dinner that Kaleb showed back up but he didn't spare any of us a second glance before going up the stairs, probably to his room. Irritation flickered inside me when he walked past but it disappeared once he was out of sight.

"I'm sorry for saying this but I'm not really sure who you people are?" my girl said suddenly. I looked at her expression; she didn't look sorry, just curious.

Mrs. Uley seemed embarrassed and tried to shush her daughter while my dad laughed lightly and mom smiled. I just sat there, waiting for someone to answer her question.

"Old friends of your dad's," mine said, chuckling still.

"Like wolfie friends or actually real friends?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. My parents and I tensed, unsure of how much this girl knew about the legends and what we could say.

"Yeah, like wolfie friends, Ayasha," Mr. Uley said, grinning at us. My heart seemed to stutter for a moment. Her name was Ayasha! It was a beautiful name and even sounded Native American. I'd have to look up the name when I got home.

"This is Jacob and Renesmee Black and their son, Ephraim Black Jr." Mrs. Uley introduced us. The other wolf's eyes got wide and stared at my parents but Ayasha looked at me curiously. I smiled at her.

"This is Ayasha, our daughter, and Blaise, Jared and Kim's son and, um, Ayasha's boyfriend," Emily continued on with introductions. The parents looked at me warily, waiting for some kind of jealous explosion or something. I didn't though because I know that we'd end up together just like every other imprint couple so I had nothing to worry about.

We stayed for an only a few more minutes before dad said that he had to head home. I asked Sam if I could come by tomorrow. He agreed but he didn't look too happy about it.

My parents didn't talk about my imprinting on Sam's daughter until we got to our house. Mom was ecstatic for me and was on the phone immediately to call her parents about my news. Dad sat me down though so we could talk reasonably.

"I suppose we're going to living here a little longer than we thought," he said thoughtfully. I grinned but let him continue. "It's kind of funny that my alpha child would imprint on another alpha's child. It's like fate is trying to make sure that there is only one alpha later on down the road."

My face scrunched up as I considered what he as saying. It did make sense in a way. When Ayasha and I had a kid, the kid would be a pretty powerful alpha. I guess imprinting really was just a way to strengthen the wolf bloodlines and such.

"So, does that mean I've got to start making babies with her now?" I asked. He laughed, a fully out, coming from the belly, deep in the throat laugh.

"And what makes you think she'll have you?" dad asked, tears coming out of his eyes. I scowled and crossed my arms.

"We're soul mates," I stated, glaring at him.

"Oh really? So you're going to tell a teenage girl that she needs to break up with her boyfriend so she can make alpha babies with you. Good luck with that, son," he laughed, walking out of the room.

I stared after him in confusion. Didn't it always work like that?

**Author's Note: Lol, Ephraim so doesn't know what is going on and what he is getting into. I don't think he really understand imprinting like he thinks he does. I'll make sure Ayasha gives him a tough time! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Imprint**

I showed up at Sam Uley's house around noon, having slept in this morning and then having to hunt since I was hungry again so I took my Mercedes down to La Push at top speed to see my Ayasha. I had dreams about her and surprisingly I felt more rested than I felt since our move here.

Mrs. Uley answered the door and smiled when she saw me standing there. "Come on in. Ayasha is up in here room right now. She has a date in a few hours," she said, ushering me inside her home.

"With Blaise?" I asked, following her into the kitchen. It looked like she was busy making lunch for an army so I offered me help.

"Yes. I think Blaise is part of her rebellion stage actually. He's an alright boy but too…never mind. It is not my place to judge," Emily said, placing a stack of sandwiches on a plate and putting it on the table.

"I see," I mumbled, putting a giant bowl of chips on the table too. At that moment I heard tiny feet moving around upstairs before Ayasha came down the stairs, dressed in jeans and tank top with ballerina shoes on with her hair braided down her back. She looked nice.

"Oh, hey, I didn't know you where here, Jr.," she exclaimed, her face holding innocent surprise. My brow furrowed.

"Jr.? I don't get it," I stated, giving her a half smile. Was it always this easy to smile or was it being around her? My body felt, I don't know, electrically charged from just looking at her. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like if I made her laugh or smile or even _touch_ her! I was suddenly curious about how I'd feel then.

"You know, you're name is Ephraim Jr. It's less of a mouthful this way," she explained, smiling at me as she walked by to grab a sandwich. My mouth curled upwards on its own and my stomach gave a happy little flutter. Interesting.

"Go ahead and help yourself to some lunch, Ephraim. The boys will be here soon so you might want to grab seconds," Mrs. Uley exclaimed, glancing out of the back window. I nodded my thanks and grabbed four sandwiches. That should hold me over for maybe an hour.

After I ate my food I went into the living room and sat there, looking around the house and testing the smells. The house was, well, normal; the basic TV, couch, coffee table and lamps all sitting in their right place. The smells were the most interesting though. I could smell the musky scent of werewolf everywhere. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up territorially. There were other smells too. A light scent of cinnamon and sugar, which I'd guess was Emily since she was always working in the kitchen to feed her teenage wolf son. Another smell was there too which I liked immediately; peaches and freesias but if you combined them though, it smelled like sunshine. It was mouth watering, but in a good way, not a thirsty way.

"Hey Jr., why are you here?" Ayasha asked, sitting on the couch beside of me. I liked her sitting this close. It would be better if she was closer but this worked just fine.

"Ah, well, there is this wolf thing called imprinting and-"

"You imprinted on me, didn't you Jr.?" she said, looking bored. My mouth fell open in surprise.

"Y-yeah. How did you know?" I asked in amazement.

"I've been around imprint couples all my life. I'm not stupid, Jr.," Ayasha laughed, patting my head like I was a little kid or a dog…..No pun intended.

"Oh. So you know that it is my duty to, um, make stronger bloodlines for the future then," I said awkwardly. She stared at me for a moment before laughing right in my face.

"Oh God! You are hilarious! You think I'm just going to shack up with you just because of your wolfiness. I don't think so buddy. I've got a boyfriend anyway so I'm not interested in you if I can just have something I've already got," Ayasha said.

"But it's our duty to-. " She cut me off by placing a hand over my mouth and giving me a look that made me actually feel ten years old.

"I have no duty so fuck off," she hissed before walking out of the front door, slamming it hard behind her. I stared after her in confusion. That wasn't how I pictured that conversation going at all.

"That went well," Emily said, popping her head into the living room.

"How? I got told to fuck off," I reported back. My tongue felt weird saying curse words. I've never had a real chance to use the words before.

"She didn't scream at you, that was a plus," she said, smiling at me. I went back into the kitchen and sat at the table, leaning my head back on the chair.

I didn't feel so good all of a suddenly. My stomach felt all tight and felt anxious for no reason. It must be the imprint magic or something because I normally didn't feel physically sick.

"I don't mean to pry, Ephraim, but I am curious. Have you ever socialized with kids your own age?" Mrs. Uley asked, sitting across from me.

"Of course not. I'm only ten years old," I stated frankly. Why would I want to hang out with little kids? They're annoying.

Emily blushed, making my thirst itch for a moment but I ignored it. "Sorry, you just don't look your age. I mean, have you spent time with other teenagers?" she said.

I thought about her question carefully before answering. My aunts and uncles looked like teenagers but they weren't really young anymore. My parents totally didn't count and I have never got a chance to spend time with my cousins except for yesterday, which doesn't count.

"No. I have never felt the desire to socialize with anyone outside of my family before I met your daughter. This is all new for me," I answered finally.

"Then I will give you some advice. Teenage girls don't like pushy guys, especially if said guy suggests sex the second time they met. Start with friendship then work from there," Mrs. Uley advised, patting my hand before getting back up.

I sat thinking about what she said when the smell of wolves got stronger and I picked out Kaleb's scent among them. I could feel my blood start to boil and my inner wolf raising its head for a fight.

A pack of boys busted through the kitchen door from the backyard, all of them talking loudly and pushing each other. I watched warily, waiting for Kaleb to come in. The boys all stopped when they saw me sitting there though, making the doorframe crowd up quickly.

"What is that smell?" one of them said. I sniffed my arm and shrugged at them.

"Hey, Mallow isn't that your cousin you were telling us about?" another one exclaimed. I quickly picked my cousin out of the group. He was trying to shrink back and his face was quickly filling with blood. Embarrassment and shame was written all over his face.

"Quit standing in the door and get in here! I made all this food and none of you are even eating yet!" Emily quickly came to my rescue, grabbing the attention of the boys. I got up from my seat to make room and went back into the living room.

I listened to their conversations from the couch, winching every time one of them called me a freak or the Black kid. I didn't hear Kaleb say anything though but I knew he was in there with his pack of brothers.

For the first time in forever I felt a hint of loneliness. I had never had any real friends (family doesn't count) so I suppose I was socially awkward too. I was different from everyone else too. Who else in the world had a wolf for a dad and a half human half vampire for a mother? So I guess that made me 2/4 human, ¼ vampire, and ¼ wolf, or something like that. And I didn't even look like someone from the reservation either. Sure, I was tanned and had raven black hair but I had Grandpa Edward's green eyes and I just, I don't know, stood out from them all. I had noticed that in my two days on the res.

"Hey you," I looked up and saw Mallow standing there, reluctantly looking at me. I glanced behind him and saw a few of the others looking at me curiously.

"What?" I asked. I suddenly felt tired. I wanted to go home, my real home with my vamps and sit with Uncle Jasper so I wouldn't feel so crappy right now.

"Kaleb said to leave so he could enjoy his food and he told me to tell you to stay away from his little sister or he'll kick your ass," Mallow said, not meeting my eyes.

"Kaleb!" Emily gasped, swinging a spoon, I think, and hitting her son in the back of the head.

"Oh. Okay. Tell him not to choke on his sandwich and that I'll see him tomorrow," I said as politely as possible. Mallow looked at me in surprise and turned right around and said it back to his alpha.

I listened in amusement as Kaleb growled. I stood and left the house, having no reason to be there now that Ayasha was gone and another alpha was in my zone. I hopped into my Mercedes and drove away but I didn't go back to my house but went to great grandpa Billy's.

He didn't seem surprised to see me and invited me to watch the baseball game with him. "So, did Ayasha chew you out or slowly drag you over the coals?" he asked, not glancing away from the game.

"I think it was more of the coals actually. Is she always so….you know?" I said, looking at the old man for guidance.

"Yes. She's very opinionated and likes things done her way. You'll have your hands full with her. I don't envy you right now or that Blaise kid either," Billy chuckled, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening in his humor.

"Why is Blaise with her? Doesn't her know he might imprint one day?" I asked, leaning forward eagerly for my answer. Billy kept on smiling though and finally turned away from the TV.

"He's a teenager and teenagers date girls. If he imprints than Ayasha will understand and let him go. Easy as that," he said.

"So, Blaise won't be with her anymore because I imprinted on her?" I asked.

"How should I know? If Ayasha wants him then he'll stay I guess. Jeez, I don't know everything," Billy exclaimed, grinning at me before going back to his game.

I stopped my questions and just tried to enjoy the game without worrying about my imprinting situation but I seemed I couldn't. I was starting to feel physically ill again and I was starting to worry. What if something happened to Ayasha and I wasn't there to help her? She might have sprained her ankle while storming away from me? I felt bile rise up in my throat and I gagged.

"Hey, you okay?" Billy asked concern in his eyes for me. I waved to him that I was fine and hurried away from him. I jumped into my car and breathed heavily. I felt a tugging from the middle of my back, like something was trying to pull me into a certain direction.

I followed the pull, ignoring the speed limit as I drove. I ended up at the beach. I parked and hurried out into the rain, looking around frantically. This pull must be because of Ayasha. Something must be wrong.

I desperately scanned the beach until I spotted a person hunched up farther down from me near a pile of drift wood. It was my imprint. The pull was leading me to her. How interesting from a scientific point of view but I'd have to study it later.

I clumsily made my way over to her, my legs almost moving faster than the rest of me. Why was I so desperate to check on her? This imprinting stuff was confusing me.

"Are you okay?" I panted, dropping down beside her. She jumped, looking at me like a deer caught by a vampire.

"Yeah. What are you doing out here anyway? Don't you know it's raining?" Ayasha said, poking my arm. My arm tingled pleasantly and a small flare seemed to work its way through my body. I liked it.

"Yes, but I don't get sick a lot like most humans so-" I stopped, staring at this very human girl that I had to take care and could very easily get sick. "What are you doing out in the rain? You're going to get sick or kidnapped or you could sprain your ankle? Why are you out here by yourself? I'll take you home right now," I ranted, picking her up and hunching over her to shield her from the rain.

"Whoa, overreaction much? Chillax, Jr. I'm not going to get sick or get kidnapped or whatever else you said," Ayasha said, looking at me like I was crazy. I think I would agree with her too. I didn't feel like I was in my right mind.

"Sorry. I'm not used to this imprinting stuff," I mumbled, raking a hand through my hair. She wasn't even paying attention to me anymore but was looking around my car with curious eyes.

"Huh, very neat in here. Most guys have a bunch of junk in their car," she stated, turning around to look into the backseat.

"Well, I'm a very neat person. My uncle accuses me of having an obsessive compulsive disorder about my car," I said, starting up the Mercedes and pulling away from the beach.

"I can see why. It is banging!" she exclaimed, stroking the leather lovingly. I felt a spur of affection for this girl. She likes my car. This was a good sign.

"Do you want me to take you somewhere?" I asked, idly stopped at a fork in the road. She looked around us before pointing to the left. I took that road and carefully watched the road, aware that if I wrecked (highly unlikely) then she probably couldn't walk away from it. It made my stomach churn again but I easily calmed myself by glancing over at Ayasha.

She was sitting with her feet tucked under her while she watched the trees flash by while her long fingered hand still stroked the leather. Her hair was falling out of its braid and was sticking for her forehead and neck. And her neck was just perfect! It arched perfectly, making her look graceful and elegant even while sitting. I could see her pulse point easily but for once I wasn't thirsty just in awed.

"Stop at that yellow house on the right," she mumbled pointing to a small house that looked like it was on its last leg. "My parents used to live here before Kaleb was born. They rent it to Seth Clearwater now," she explained quietly.

I tensed. "Who's Seth?" How many boyfriends could this girl have? Maybe I really didn't have a chance to strengthen the bloodlines. Perhaps I was just meant to be this girl's friend. I mean, I really didn't know anything about being in a relationship. Heck, I've never even had my first woody morning and I was already a fully grown man physically already. That was a problem I was hoping to fix before Ayasha cut off my balls or something.

"He's a family friend. He was in the pack with my dad and yours years ago and now he's in my brother's. Seth imprinted on your cousin, Maj, way back," Ayasha answered, rolling her eyes at me. Oh, so he'd be family one day.

"Cool. Can I meet him?" I asked. I was curious about this guy. He's been in the pack for a while and he knew my dad before he was even my dad.

"Yeah sure. Seth will welcome you with open arms," she exclaimed, before hopping out of my car. I followed after her into the house, not even knocking.

A grown man, obviously a wolf too, was asleep on a too small couch with his mouth open and snoring so loud that I'm surprised that the house hadn't come down on him yet. He had a nice face though, a kind face.

"Seth, wake up! You've got guests," Ayasha said, whacking his foot. I twitched towards her. Hitting a wolf wasn't the best idea even if they were practically family.

The man jerked, falling off the couch and landing with a loud thud. He shook his head groggily and squinted up at me. "Jake?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and looking at me again. I shifted awkwardly on my feet and rubbed the back of my neck, grinning sheepishly.

"No, sorry, sir," I muttered.

"Ah, you're right. You've got too much Nessie in you. You're defiantly his son though," Seth said, picking himself off the floor. He stuck his hand out for me and grinned happily at me.

"I've heard about you, of course. Edward and Jake have both called about you, both proudly boasting. You don't look ten years old though, must be Nessie's genes there," he exclaimed, clapping me on the back. I grinned at him. I don't think it was possible for a person not to like this man. He was just so…happy.

"Wait, you're only ten?" Ayasha cut in, staring at me in shock. I nodded, watching her for any signs of freaking out on me. "But you don't look it. You look like you're twenty!" she squeaked, waving her hands at me like I didn't already know what I looked like.

"He's part vampire, Ayasha. What do you except?" Seth said, rolling his eyes and walking into the small kitchen that connected with the living room.

"Vampire?" she mouthed. I nodded again. She sat down on the edge of the couch and clasped her hands on her lap. I sat beside her and waited nervously. This was my soul mate that was freaking out here I mean, what else can I do when I don't even know her?

"Is that why Kaleb doesn't like you?" she asked, looking over at me.

"Not that I know of. We're both alphas so it's kind of tense between us, you know. One alpha per pack and technically I'm the rightly alpha to the La Push pack, I think," I explained patiently. My theories were a little sketchy but I think they were right.

"Father like son," Seth breathed, coming to sit on my other side.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning away form Ayasha since she was soaking it all in still.

"Sam and Jake were the same way. It's funny that's it is happening all over again," he said before taking a big spoonful of cereal.

"Mmmm," I leaned back and thought while Ayasha muttered a few things to herself before suddenly sitting up straight.

"Ewww, the imprinting magic paired me with a ten year old! What a sick sense of humor!" she cried, her face scrunching in distress.

I huffed, offended that she called me a ten year old. "I am physically twenty, thank you very much, and intellectually I'm even smarter than you are, little missy," I retorted, crossing my arms and tilting my chin up stubbornly.

She glared and crossed her arms as well. She death glared the side of my head until I thought I'd drop dead from the heat. I glanced at her and gave her a half smile. "Sorry," I muttered sheepishly, a faint blush filling my cheeks. I scolded myself internally. My parents had raised me better than to pick fights, especially with girls. Ayasha nodded and looked away.

"Goodness, I can't wait to get to this stage of my relationship with Maj. It's going to be so fun and awkward," Seth said, putting his bowl in the sink. I chuckled but quickly turned it into a cough when Ayasha glared at me again.

"I'm not sure what stage you are talking about Seth but I need to go home soon. I've got a date with Blaise in an hour and I need to refix my hair," Ayasha said, standing.

"It looks fine to me," I stated, following her back outside after saying my goodbyes to Seth.

"Says the ten year old that _thinks_ he knows everything," she said in a sing song voice. I glared and started the car, peeling out of the driveway. I dropped her off at her house, mumbling that I'd see her tomorrow. She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

I though of the meaning to Ayasha's name as I drove back home. The Little One. Not very fitting for her. She had a big attitude and a larger mood range than I've ever seen.

I took a long nap just as my stomach started to churn but I ignored it. Stupid imprint magic.

**Author's Note: This was more of a filler chapter. Don't worry Ayasha's attitude will be explained soon. It feels like this story is going everywhere and I hope it doesn't seem that way when you read it. Hopefully, I'll be able to fix that by next chapter.**

**Things will be getting, dare I say it, hairy next chapter!**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Working the Wolf**

**Warning: Chapter may get too graphic for you, maybe not. Please be prepared though.**

My room smelled strongly of air freshener and it was starting to give me a headache. All of my books, CDs, DVDs, and family pictures were set up on the shelves though so I guess it was an even trade. I kill my brain cells but my room becomes my home away from home.

"Ephraim, do you want to go to Rachel's with us?" mom asked, knocking on my door.

"No, I'll stay here. I've still got a lot of things to put up in here," I lied, looking around my perfectly set up room.

"Alright, calls us if you decide to go out though. Love you!" she said and I heard her run back downstairs to my awaiting father. I sighed and dragged a hand through my hair.

I didn't want to force my company onto my family if they didn't want me there and it seems Mallow made that clear yesterday that he didn't want me around.

I sighed in frustration and left my room once my parents had already left and went downstairs to where the computer and webcam was at. I set everything up and waited for everything to boot up.

"Hey Ephraim! How you doing, hot stuff?" Emmett's face popped up and he waved cheerfully. I smiled at my uncle's cheerful demeanor.

"It's…been okay. Not what I thought it would be like," I answered reluctantly, frowning as I thought back to the last two days.

"I bet you a thousand dollars that that little girl you imprinted on has been giving you some hard times," he said, grinning widely at me, flashing his dangerous teeth.

I grunted. "I refuse to take that bet," I grumbled. Emmett laughed boomingly and slapped his knee.

"Who is that? Is that Ephraim?" Aunt Rosalie pushed Emmett out of his chair and sat down in front of the webcam. She smiled and pushed her wavy blond hair out of her face.

"Hi auntie! What are you all dressed up for?" I asked. I sat back and prepared myself for an answer that was filled with fashion facts and gossip of the best shops in the town. She didn't disappoint me either. I was to the point of falling asleep when Rosalie was pushed out of the chair and Jasper, Alice, and Esme crowded in to see me.

"How are you doing, baby?" Alice asked, smiling widely at me. I'm not sure what it was that made me crack, maybe it was seeing my family or that it was just little Alice but I broke down and told them that I didn't fit in and Ayasha was the most confusing person I've ever met and I wanted to fight her older brother.

By the time I was finished the whole family was crammed in front of the webcam and all of them were spouting advice and supporting things. I smiled half heartedly as I watched them try to talk over one another. It was kind of funny and it was just what I needed to lift my spirits.

I glanced over at the clock. I should probably head on over to the Uley house before it got dark. "Hey guys, I've got to get going," I said.

"Tell her you love her!" Emmett boomed out.

"No!" all the women screamed, turning around to smack my uncle.

"Move you guys!" Alice pushed her way to the front. "Try to relax and just be yourself around the other wolves and Ayasha. Things will go easier that way," she said.

"Love you guys," I said and turned off the webcam then the computer. I texted mom, letting her know where I was going before driving onto the reservation.

Sam let me in and told me that I could just let myself in from here on out. He went into the kitchen and I could hear Emily in there also.

Ayasha was sitting on the couch with Blaise. She was leaning on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around his waist. He had an arm around her waist and a hand on her hip. I started when I saw them together but quickly regained my cool. I sat down in the armchair next to the couch.

"So, you're the dude that imprinted on my girl," Blaise said, looking over at me. I uncomfortably looked at the couple and nodded. He didn't react but seemed to be sizing me up with his eyes.

"No fighting in the living room please while CSI: Las Vegas is on," Ayasha mumbled, staring at the TV. Blaise turned back to the TV and pulled her closer into his side. I felt a small flare of irritation before I looked away from them and at the TV.

We watched two episodes of CSI before Blaise got up, kissed Ayasha quickly on the lips before heading out the door. Ayasha didn't move from her spot.

"Where is he going?" I asked, nodding in the direction that Blaise had went.

"He's got patrol," she muttered.

It wasn't until CSI went off that Ayasha came back to life again. She stretched and got off of the couch, went into the kitchen and got a snack and came back into the living room. She sat down on the couch closest to me and leaned on her elbow.

"So, you're part vampire and wolf. How does that work?" she asked. My eyebrows rose. She wasn't yelling, being sarcastic, and didn't seem to be mad at me, just curious about me.

"Um, I'm not sure how it works but I'm kind of like mix. I can turn into a wolf like your brother but I drink blood to, animal blood of course," I answered, smiling at her.

Ayasha nodded and pushed her hair out of her face. I watched, mesmerized as her hair shimmered and her eyes seemed to brighten as she thought. She really was beautiful.

"But you could drink human blood if you wanted to, right?" Ayasha said, leaning closer. It was quiet in the kitchen, her parents listening for my answer too.

"I'm sure I could if I wanted to, but I prefer animals over people," I stated. Her parents started to move around again in the kitchen.

"So, could you accidently drink my blood or crush my skull if I ever let you get that close," Ayasha stated. She didn't look mad even as she talked about her death just curious, morbidly curious, but curious.

"Um, I don't know actually. I've never interacted with humans before," I answered. Now that I thought about it I never have touched a human before the other day. Grandpa Charlie wasn't a touchy guy so he was out but Billy had hugged me and Emily had too. I think that was it though.

Ayasha looked at me, but there was something in her eyes that I haven't seen before out of anyone, pity. I looked away. I didn't like that look.

She reached over and grabbed my arm before going down and taking my hand. I watched her movements careful, awed that she was comfortable with touching me even when she knew that I had no idea what I could do to her with a slightest touch. I wiggled my fingers against hers and she giggled, pulling back her hand.

"I suppose you're not that bad for a ten year old vampire-slash-wolf child," Ayasha laughed, patting my head before going upstairs. I stared after her, a goofy smile on my face. Was this the upside of imprinting? Feeling like you just got hit with a big fluffy pillow. I surprisingly liked the fluffy pillow.

"Hey Sam, I think I'm going to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow," I exclaimed. I knew he could hear me.

* * *

I have gone to see Ayasha everyday for the last month. Slowly, but surely, we've have become friends. She was still going out with Blaise but I didn't really have a probably with that anymore. I didn't see her in a romantic light anyway.

Kaleb and I still couldn't be in the same room with each other for more than a few minutes so it had it a little tense at times with the rest of the Uley family but they we couldn't help that.

Over the month I met more of dad's old friends. Embry and Quil, his best friends since forever, cracked me up to no end. Quil's girlfriend Claire was okay too but she was a little on the quiet side. I met Leah and her husband and her daughter just last week. The woman was very intimidating, scarier than Ayasha by a long shot. I had even met Blaise's parents and his little brother, Blake. I was surprised that Blake actually liked me considering I had imprinted on his brother's girlfriend. He had actually followed me around the day I had met him and kept up an endless amount of chatter.

"Hey Jr., stop spacing out and help me with this grill. We need to get the burgers done before the pack gets here," Ayasha called over to me from my lawn chair. I struggled to get up, having squeezed myself into the chair to begin with.

I hovered behind her, unsure on how to work the grill. Little flames had already started up, heating to the right temperature. I stared at the fire curiously. I knew vampires were very flammable but I wonder if I was.

"Stop thinking and start making the patties. I'm going back inside to fix the lemonade," Ayasha said, patting my back before going into the house through the sliding door. My hands quickly made the patties and throwing them on the grill while I still pondered my own flammability.

"Ew, gross, he's making the food," I turned around and saw one of Kaleb's pack brothers standing by the sliding door with a sneer on his face. Behind them three more were talking to Emily and Ayasha and I even saw Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel in the living room with Sam.

"If you don't like it then you can eat somewhere else tonight," I stated before going back to flipping and forming the patties. I heard the door slam behind me and smirked, satisfied with my tiny victory. Of course, my mother wouldn't be happy with me talking back to the pack boys but it was the only way I could let out my frustration with my friendless stay here.

Today everyone that was somehow related to the pack doings where invited over to the Uley's house for a grill out before the new school year started for the kids. Emily and Ayasha had been cooking all day and they had put me right to work as soon as I had arrived an hour ago.

Slowly the guests trickled out to the backyard and started setting up the food and sitting down in the lawn chairs and picnic benches. Most of them ignored me except for Seth, Embry, Quil, and Blake. All the other people that were friendly to me smiled at me but were distracted by the food.

"Alright kid, scoot over," Sam said, nudging me away from the grill and taking the flippy thingy away from me. I sighed in relief and went looking for my imprint. I quickly found her and turned away to look for someone else to sit with. She was cuddled up in Blaise's lap, kissing on his neck. I headed over to Seth and Maj instead.

"Hey Ephraim, how you doing?" he said, scooting down the bench so I could sit down next to him. I smiled and told him that I was fine.

"Hi Maj. Are you getting ready for school?" I asked my cousin, looking around Seth so I could see her. She was sitting stiffly with her hands in her lap. Her short hair was flung up in a little ponytail and I watched as her hair trembled.

Seth frowned and nudged his imprint. "Don't be rude," he mumbled into her ear. She glared at him and stood up, stalking away from us and to her brother.

"It's okay Seth. Most people react to me like that," I grumbled, leaning onto the bench. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Seriously? But why? You're just like anyone of us. You're a person too and you have feelings, enough said," he exclaimed passionately, banging his fist on the table. I stared at him in shock until his face broke out into a smile again and everything was back to normal. "Well, I'm going to go talk to her," he said and jumped up to follow his little lady.

No one else came to sit beside me until everyone had gotten something to eat. Blake sat beside me and filled my ears with chatter but I happily listened to him. He was very smart for a fourteen year old and was a great debater, which I took advantage of gladly, trying to ignore the hostile people around me.

"Jr., what are you doing? They're starting to play football, you should go play with them," Ayasha exclaimed, popping up at my elbow. I looked at her in disbelief.

"But they hate me," I stated. She rolled her eyes.

"Go show them what you're made of. Act like a kid for once and get competitive get dirty. You're too proper all the time. Go knock someone bodies on the ground," Ayasha pulled me up and tugged me along to where the pack boys and retired wolves were splitting up.

Most of the boys grimaced when they saw me but no one complained with Ayasha standing there glaring at all of them, daring anyone to go against her. I got put on the opposite team of Blake and Kaleb so I won't attack a teammate.

Seth, Quil, Sam, Jared, Paul were the only ones from the original pack that was on my team and one new wolf, Allen. I think I got put with them because they all had the most tolerance for me. It was kind of disheartening. The game plan for our team was to "knock them on their asses and score". I don't think Quil and Embry wanted to put much thought into it.

I had played football with my uncles before but I've never seen such a blood thirsty game of football played before in my life. As soon as Sam hiked the ball I was on the ground, taken down by Blaise and the wind had been knocked out of me. Blaise smirked down at me before pushing off of me, making me loose the little air that I still had left.

"Foul! That was a foul! He hadn't hiked the ball yet!" Ayasha shrieked at her boyfriend, prancing around the sidelines. I grunted, picking myself up and scanning the field. Embry was dodging bodies as he made his way to the in-zone, shaming all the younger wolves. We scored.

I lined up as a blocker, determination clear on my face and revenge on my mind. I spotted Blaise just as the ball was hiked again. He didn't even see me coming. I tucked my shoulder like Emmett showed me and grabbed him around the waist, slamming in onto the ground. I heard the air whoosh out of him and a small grunt of pain.

"Don't hurt him!" I heard Ayasha cry. I looked up in surprise.

"Whose side are you on?" I yelled, hopping off of her boyfriend. She glared at me and marched farther down the field. Blaise pushed himself off the ground, knocking my shoulder as he walked by. I growled and walked down the field to set back up again.

The score was 14-14 and blood had already been shed a few times by both teams. Everyone's families were cheering on the side lines, screaming insults at the other team just for fun. I got the butt of most of the insults by a few of the wolves watching.

"Alright, Allen goes long for the pass and Quil will pitch it to you. Paul, you follow after Allen to block for him. Jared, you're the backup runner so watch for it. Ready, break!" Sam said.

"What did he say?"

"Good grief! He still acts like our alpha." I rolled my eyes and set up opposite of Roger (a new wolf) and listened for the "hike!" As soon as the ball as released I put Roger on the ground and hunted for someone else to take down. Kaleb ran by, the ball under his arm and Quil, Sam, and Allen hot on his tail. I growled and took after the other alpha, anger and aggression boiling over and making me see red.

Loud screams filled my ears, the families on the side lines seeing me going after the other boy while I was trembling, trying to warn Kaleb. Someone jumped on my back, making me stumble but not stopping me.

"Stop, it's not worth it," Mallow wheezed into my ear. I snarled and flipped him over my back, stepping on him as I ran towards Kaleb, who was waiting in the in-zone for me, shaking quickly, ready for a fight.

We both charged each other at the same time, phasing on the fly. Neither of us cared a thought for the safety of people around us as we body slammed each other. I growled and circled around Kaleb, aware that a few of the other wolves had phased and was watching warily, unsure whether to help their alpha or not. Kaleb got distracted by another wolf's thoughts, his eyes glazing over as he listened. I charged and slammed him backwards into the woods, snapping my jaws at his paws to get him moving away from his pack. I wanted this one on one.

Kaleb snarled, fake lunged and rolled to the side, head-butting me in the side and sending me flying into a tree. I leaped to my feet, unhurt but disoriented. I barely had to time to duck as Kaleb snapped at my face. I rolled away and got back to my feet and started to circle around him again.

I fought the dark brown wolf furiously. His left ear was barely hanging on, his lip was bleeding where I had bitten it when he had gotten too close, and his stomach was in shreds where I had clawed him repeatedly during the fight. Kaleb's right back leg looked mangled but he was still walking on it, barely. He was panting heavily, making the cool air fog up around him.

I was in better shape than he was though. I was limping on my right paw, his teeth had sunk right to the bone but I could feel it healing already. My tail had been bitten and it was painful to move but that was barely note worthy. I had a cut above my left eye, making blood seep into my sight. My breathing was heavy also but energy was still pounding through me. I felt like I could keep this up all day.

Kaleb's pack was stationed around us in a mile radius, making sure we didn't roll into a street or someone's backyard. I suppose Kaleb didn't want any help because they all stayed away from me if we came near during our fighting.

He charged suddenly, rushing me and making me stumble backwards. His claws raked my side while his jaws clamped around my neck. I howled and raked my hind legs down his stomach, his warm blood coating my paws. He let go and staggered away, dropping to the ground heavily before forcing himself up. I jumped on his back, clawing his back for good measure and sinking my sharp teeth into his neck, trying to get to his pulse point. I wanted blood.

Howls erupted around us, hurting my ears and making my jaws clamp harder on his neck. Kaleb whimpered and tried to wiggle out from under me. I growled and dug my claws into his side, shutting him up.

Three wolves came charging through the trees at me. I let go of my prey and turned towards my new opponents, snarling at them, daring them to come at me. The three watched me carefully as they circled around me. One pounced on my back, distracting me from the other two. I was literally dog piled on, struggling to breathe easier as other wolves came rushing into the clearing Kaleb and I had made. Two boys phased back, ignoring their nakedness as they helped their alpha shifted back.

Kaleb was covered in blood and he looked worse now than he did as a wolf. His leg was twisted at an odd angle and his stomach just seemed to have skin just hanging there. Kaleb's neck was so blooded that I couldn't even see any skin there. I groaned hungrily, my throat itching and tried to work my way out of the pile. Another wolf jumped on top of the pile, making my face slam into the ground. My nose started to bleed from the impact.

"Give us thirty minutes before you bring him along," one of the boys grunted as he slipped on some shorts. Him and the other boy picked up Kaleb and awkwardly carried him back towards his house.

I waited, squashed under three wolves, and thought about the consequences that were sure to come after this. I might be grounded; depends on how sympathetic dad felt about the whole alpha thing when I got home. I'm sure Sam and Emily won't be so easy going about me coming and going at their house now. Kaleb must a hundred percent hate me now, no loss there. Blaise just has even more reason to dislike me. Everyone on the reservation while probably fear and be even more cautious of me now than they did before they could see what I can do in a fight. I didn't even want to know how Ayasha will react to all of this.

"Alright, I've got the all clear to bring Ephraim back now. Hop off him," Mallow said, jumping over some of the fallen trees. With what seemed like grumbling the wolves clambered off me, making sure to step on me a lot before they went.

I concentrated on phasing back and was pleased to find out that I didn't have any trouble with it. I stood naked before my cousin, unsure what I would be covering up with. Mallow looked at my injuries curiously before throwing me a pair of cut offs.

"Here, hop on. You don't look like you walk back without falling on your face…again," Mallow said, eyeing my bloody nose. He kneeled slightly, offering me his back. I stood, surprised that my cousin was showing me some act of kindness. I smiled; delighted that he was at least speaking to me. I slowly eased onto his back, becoming painfully aware of my injuries.

Mallow didn't have any trouble carrying me back through the woods. I listened to his steady heart beat and smelled his blood rushing under his skin. I leaned closer to his neck, sniffing curiously. He smelled very _wolfy_.

"I swear, if you bite me then I'm dumping your ass in that creak over there," my cousin warned, elbowing me in the gut. I laughed and leaned farther away from his neck.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, wincing as he jumped over a tree that we must have taken out earlier.

"You're family and family sticks together. If it comes to a fight between you and Kaleb again then I'll be on your side sadly. Just make sure I picked the right side on this, okay?" Mallow said, grinning at me over his shoulder. I laughed but didn't ask any more questions.

I believe this was the formation of a friendship.

It wasn't long before we made it to the Uley's backyard. All the food had been cleared away and everything had been put away. Mallow easily unlocked the sliding door and carried me into the living room, sitting me in the floor so I didn't get blood on the couch.

"Your dad has already been called and Dr. Carlisle is driving down as we speak to check on Kaleb. They think you popped Kaleb's knee out of joint and they want to check his organs to make sure nothing had burst. His neck is mostly healed already. There will be a scar though," Mallow whispered, sitting beside me.

There was movement upstairs and I could hear two people crying. I defiantly knew one of them was Ayasha. My heart cracked right down the middle and I struggled to stand, my muscles jelly now, so I could comfort her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mallow asked.

"Ayasha is crying," I grunted, falling down for a second time. He stared at me.

"I don't think she wants to see you right now," he muttered, looking away. I ignored him, struggling to my feet again. Light footsteps quickly came down stairs and I smelled Ayasha's sunshine scent.

Ayasha froze when she saw me. Her frozen face quickly became a glare, her beautiful eyes narrowing and becoming dangerous. "Ephraim Jr., I don't want you to come see me ever again," she hissed before stalking into the kitchen. My legs gave out and I slammed down onto the floor. Ayasha stalked past again with a huge bucket of ice in her arms.

My face crumbled and I gave a tearless sob before my first tears spilled over my lids. Mallow patted my back awkwardly as we waited for my father to come get me since I was in no shape to drive.

I listened to Ayasha's every breath as I waited. Trying to think of all the ways I could beg for forgiveness and try to restart our friendship. What does one do when your sun doesn't want to shine for you anymore?

**Author's Note: I'm not sure if the warning at the top was necessary or not but I thought I should give for-warning. Anyone want to give a guess on how he gets out of the doghouse? Man, I love this story! Let me know what ya'll think! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Friends in Low Places **

I stared at the sitcom on the widescreen TV dully, my eyes watering as I watched the best friends interact in the show. I coughed to cover up my tears and sobs. It has been four days since my fight with Kaleb and my dismissal from Ayasha's life. I had already eaten everything in the house; I refused to shower because I still had a sunshine smell about me from when I last saw her; I haven't moved from the couch in two days.

Carlisle had come down late in the night the day of the fight to see me after he had checked on Kaleb. He said I really did a number on him and that he was on bed rest for a one week since his ligaments and muscle had to rejoin in his knee and his gall bladder had been removed because I had damaged it sometime during our tussle. Kaleb's neck had healed nicely though with a pretty scar from what I hear.

My injuries were nowhere near as bad. My right arm had healed cleanly after being bite through and I didn't even have scar above my eye from the cut I had gotten. My neck had barely been damaged in the fight. My check-up turned into more a social visit than anything else.

"Son, you've got to get up," dad pleaded for the thirty first time, looking at me from the doorway of my room. I ignored him and continued to watch the sitcom. He sighed and disappeared downstairs, making a phone call to someone on his cell phone.

I yawned, ignored the churning in my stomach and the pull at my spine and tried to take a nap before mom brought me my dinner upstairs. I smelled someone here suddenly; someone very wolfy and their heart beat faster than human. Another wolf was here. Another smell reached me but it was human with a hint of wolf about them. We had guests here for the first time during our stay.

"Wow, take a look Blake, this is what a bump on a log looks like," I sat up. Mallow and Blake were standing in the doorway, giving me pity smiles.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, pushing my uncombed hair out of my face.

"Your father called our homes, asking if we'd come and try to get you off your butt," Blake answered, looking around my room curiously, especially my book collection.

"Well, are you going to get me off my butt?" I asked, leaning back into the soft couch. Mallow and Blake entered my room, both of them looking around curiously now.

"No way, man. We're here to take advantage of you and your stuff," Mallow exclaimed, making a beeline for my Wii. He set it up while Blake raided my bookshelf, pulling books off left and right. I watched in amusement as they destroyed my orderly room. I couldn't even find it in myself to care.

I didn't get off the couch but I played the Wii from there while I answered Blake's questions about the atomic bomb. I happily poured my knowledge into the fourteen year old as I beat the crap out of my older cousin. The company was just what I needed to distract myself from _her_.

Mom came up later on with a huge platter of food for us. She seemed surprised at the mess we (they) had made but smiled at us before going back downstairs, probably to report to my father that I was actually sitting up for the first time in two days.

"Okay, seriously, how is she doing? I can't stand not knowing," I blurted out while I waited for the next game to start up. They both paused in what they were doing to look over at each other.

"Well, she hovered around Kaleb a lot but now she's overwhelming clingy to Blaise. I think it's a comfort thing for her. Everyone in the pack knows that you could beat the stuffing out of them now so you're getting a little respect as a fighter," Mallow said uncomfortably.

"Ugh, Blaise is such a prick though!" I snarled. I quickly glanced over at Blake worriedly but he was nodding in agreement with me. Huh, guess I wasn't the only one with hard feelings towards him.

"I have a question about your situation with Ayasha actually, Ephraim," Blake started hesitantly. "How is it that you're not panting after her like any other wolf would do?" he asked, putting his chin in his hand and watching me like I was a science project.

Before I could answer Mallow cut in. "I agree with little Blake here. A guy had to be blind not to want her and everyone in the pack has perfect vision by the way. So why aren't you jumping on the wagon with everyone else?" he said, pausing the game to look at me.

Anger flared for a moment, but who was I kidding, I had no right to be mad about them complimenting Ayasha's looks. I didn't know if she would approve so I just didn't bother with ripping their heads off.

"I just don't see her like that because she doesn't want _me_ like that. I'm whatever she wants me to be and right now that is nothing," I explained gloomily. The brief happiness that my kind of friends had brought with them quickly vanished and went through the floor.

Mallow looked at me cautiously, like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to word it. Blake was looking off into space, a calculating look on his young face. I sighed tiredly and hung half my body over the armrest of the couch.

"Is it broken?" Mallow asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Is what broken?" I asked, raising myself off the armrest. Mallow looked exasperatedly at me before nodding downwards towards my lap. I looked down in confusion before I realized what he was hinting at.

I launched myself at his knees, taking him to the floor and punching him in the gut quickly before jumping off him, sneering down at him. I stalked into the bathroom and leaned against the door before sinking to the floor.

Was there something wrong with _it_? I've never been aroused before and Ayasha wasn't interested in me romantically or sexual so did that mean it just stopped working for a normal wolf in a pack until your imprint wanted you? I wasn't full wolf and I wasn't really in a pack so I didn't know what would be normal for me if I did become aroused if Ayasha somehow liked me.

"Ephraim, I'm sorry dude. I forget that you're actually ten. You shouldn't get so defensive about it though," Mallow exclaimed through the door. I sighed and twisted the knob, but I didn't get up from the floor.

"Is there something wrong with me? I don't have anything to base this-this weirdness on," I whispered, looking to my older cousin for help on this.

Mallow pulled me to my feet and pushed me back onto the couch. He searched around my room until he came up with my laptop that I used to emergencies.

"Let's see if Ayasha is your own cock-blocker, shall we?" he smirked and set up the laptop. Blake watched him curiously, peeking over his shoulder. "Are your parents here?" he asked, glancing at me. I strained my hearing a little and listened to silence downstairs.

"No, they're gone," I muttered.

"Good. Now I've got to find some porn on here," Mallow stated.

Blake and I blushed beet red and looked at each other anxiously.

"This isn't working for me," I sighed, leaning back against the couch. Mallow and Blake were sitting on the edge of the couch, watching the porn on my laptop. Blake would blush randomly and would look around my room to find something to distract himself before gluing his eyes back to the two girls.

Mallow reluctantly closed the window page and turned to look at me warily. "Have you ever thought about just seducing Ayasha? I'm sure if you provoked the feelings from her then it will, you know, start working," my cousin suggested.

"But she doesn't want me though. She wants Blaise," I stated, forcing myself to stand and stumble into the bathroom to wash my face. I was starting to feel the four days' grim on me.

"My brother is an idiot though. He likes to pick fights with her over the stupidest things and he can't control her from doing something stupid, you know? You're a lot better for her. You're more levelheaded," Blake said. I sighed but didn't comment. I knew he was right.

I walked back into my room and flopped onto my bed. My stomach was starting to hurt again and I worried that the food mom brought up would make a reappearance. Being away from Ayasha this long sucked egg.

"Tomorrow you will go and see Ayasha like a man. You've got to make this better with her or you both will be miserable," Mallow said, patting my foot. I grunted. "Come on, Blake, I've got to get you home," he mumbled.

I listened to them exit the house while I drowned in my self-pity. I wasn't sure if I wanted to take Mallow's advice or not. A mad Ayasha meant doom for all.

I sat in my car, calming myself before going to see her. I had dragged myself into the shower this morning and I put on a clean polo shirt with a pair of jeans that I'd never worn before. I made sure that I didn't look worn down and sloppy for this visit though I couldn't do anything about my pale face and the bags under my eyes.

One more moment to gather myself before I launched myself out of the car and walked to the front door, trying to stay confident. I paused at the door, unsure if I was supposed to knock or not. I tried the knob, it was unlocked, and let myself into the Uley's house.

I listened carefully. Someone was upstairs, breathing deeply and snoring every once in a while. One sniff told me it was Kaleb recovering upstairs. Instead of feeling irritation or aggression towards him all I felt was remorse and guilt. It was because of this stupid alpha aggression that I was in trouble with Ayasha and another wolf had needlessly gotten hurt because of it.

I didn't hear or smell Emily or Sam here but I could hear one more person upstairs, moving around in their room. I easily smelled Ayasha's sunshine scent and peace and longing went through me. It's been five days without this smell.

I quietly went up the stairs, not wanting to wake Kaleb and I didn't want Ayasha to know I was here until I actually made it up the stairs. I followed the pull of my imprint down the hallway and stopped outside a door with "Keep Out!" sign on it. I swallowed nervously. I had never been allowed in her room before.

I knocked on the door and waited with baited breath. I heard some shuffling on the other side before the knob turned. Ayasha's face appeared and surprised washed over her beautiful face. My stomach stopped aching and I didn't feel as crappy now that my soul mate was in sight. Everything felt right again.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, pushing the door open all the way and pulling me into her room. I looked around her room curiously since this was my first time in a girl's room. The walls were painted a bright lime green color and that seemed the theme for the whole room. Her queen sized bed was pushed against the wall to my right with a dark green bed covers on it. Different colored pillows were stacked on the bed; more than ten was my guess from my glance of it. To the left of me was a computer desk, a dresser, and the door open to a walk in closet filled with clothes that I knew Aunt Alice would be proud. The carpet in Ayasha's room was an astonishing white though. The whole room made me blink rapidly in surprise.

"Jr., what are you doing here? I told you to stay away," Ayasha stated, sitting on the edge of her bed tensely.

"I came to apologize. Obviously I can't go to Kaleb and say this. I regret fighting with your brother though," I said, looking at her with an apology on my face too. Ayasha snorted and throw a pillow at me. I dodged easily and waited for her to say something.

"Why did you even fight him in the first place?" she mumbled, flopping back onto her mountain of pillows.

"Because we're both alphas," I started to pace around her room as I explained. "Two alphas can't be near each other without wanting to fight. When we were playing football and he just got too close. I really couldn't stop myself, it was like I didn't want to," Ayasha stared at me as I explained.

"That's fucked up. Why does being a wolf, shape-shifter thing, have to be so complicated for you guys? Getting into a fight with my brother is a no-no from now on though. I don't care if he beats you with an ugly stick, you won't fight my brother again," Ayasha ordered, sitting up suddenly with her hair sticking up around her face.

I nodded glumly while I looked at her interesting hairdo and outfit, which were sweatpants and her high school sweatshirt. She didn't look too good now that I was looking at her from an outsiders' point of view. She had bags under her eyes, her eyes looked red, and her normal copper skin looked almost pale.

"Ayasha, are you okay? You don't look too good," I murmured, sitting down beside her. She glared at me but it quickly melted away and she sighed.

"I haven't slept well since the fight," she stated, glancing over at me. I nodded, I hadn't slept well either. Neither of us were doing so great without the other one.

Ayasha lay down and stretched out. "We're going to take nap," she muttered, patting the spot next to her. I awkwardly laid out beside her, taking in the heavy scent of her from the bed and pillows. Ayasha sighed, rolled over and snuggled into my chest, draping one arm over me.

"Er, what are you doing?" I whispered, trying to wiggle away from her. Her boyfriend, or worse, her father could walk in at any moment and I would end up being the bad guy, again.

"I am taking a nap and you smell good so deal with it," she mumbled, already sounding half asleep. I hesitantly put my arm around her, making myself more comfortable.

Ayasha was asleep in record time, breathing deeply with her face hidden in my neck and both arms wrapped tightly around me. She was so warm and _soft_. I ducked my head down, letting my nose get buried in her hair. A shiver ran down my spine and I pulled her closer, her body almost on top of mine. I was so content to just stay like this with her forever, close and warm together.

I woke up with my face buried in Ayasha's black hair and her scent seemed to be permanent in my nose. I sighed happily and untangled out limbs and sat up from the mountain of pillows. The light coming in from the window was dim and looked to be fading. I carefully got off the bed and opened the door to look out in hallway. No one was there so I ran across to the bathroom.

When I entered Ayasha's room again she had rolled over, facing me and her hair tangled around her face and her face was peaceful and seemed to have more color to it. I smiled and went back to the bed.

"Ayasha, wake up. It's starting to get late," I whispered, gently shaking her shoulder. She mumbled something and her eyes fluttered open, staring up at me.

"How late?" she muttered, struggling to sit up. She looked over at her clock and gasped. "I missed my date with Blaise," she exclaimed, jumping out of her bed.

"He'll understand I'm sure. You needed your sleep," I said, watching her ding around in her closet for something.

"No, I was supposed go to dinner with him then we were going to the movies. We've planned it all month. He had to get time off from patrolling and then time off from work for this date," Ayasha explained, closing her closet door so she could change in privacy. She came back out with a jean skirt on and tight green sweater with a jean jacket slung over her arm.

"Oh, perhaps you can still make it. Do you want me to drive you to met him?" I asked, already fishing my keys out of my pocket. She nodded and we headed out. No one was home still except for Kaleb but it sounded like he was still asleep.

Ayasha gave me directions while I drove my Mercedes way to fast Blaise's house. All the lights were on at the blue house and two cars were parked in the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride, Jr. I'll see you tomorrow," Ayasha said before reaching over and kissing my cheek. I blushed and waved goodbye. I made sure she got inside okay before I pulled out of the driveway.

Today had gone surprisingly well and it seemed everything was even better between Ayasha and me. It seemed like she was starting to realize that she couldn't be away from me that long either. It gave me hope, that and the kiss on the cheek.

I hadn't been well received at the Uley house when I had first showed up the next day to see Ayasha but things seemed to be cooling down slowly every time I arrive that their house.

Kaleb's patrolling schedule had been fixed so he would never have to run into me but sadly he had switched with Blaise so now he was over all the time when I was there. He wasn't too happy with me since I had beaten his alpha and Ayasha had forgiven me a lot easier than he had thought she would. I got a lot of glares and sneers from him when I was over.

On the plus side, Ayasha was barely rude to me anymore and she was more casual with touching me than ever before since I had slept in her bed. She would hold my hand as we walked down the beach or would cuddle up with me as we watched movie. Our friendship was much more casual and friendly now and I was greatly enjoying the close quarters that I kept in her company now.

The downside to all this was that my two new friends, Mallow and Blake, and my imprint were all going back to school in just one week. _One week!_ I was going to go into imprint withdraw again and this time I wouldn't have the guys to drag me back out of it. How can they stand going to school that many hours a day? I'm starting to appreciate my home schooling that Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Bella gave me years ago.

I was taking Ayasha out shopping in Olympia for the whole day to buy her new clothes for school (I had talked Emily into letting me pay for it. It took a while though) and anything else she wanted while we were there. It was my only chance so far to get to pamper her and I was going to take advantage of it just like Ayasha is.

"I want to go stop in at Aeropostale, Gap, Victoria Secret of course, and Ross to find a cute dress first. Those are a must if I'm getting school cloths. We will have to find a Bath and Body Works later because I am in desperate need of hand lotion, their scented hand sanitizer and body butter. Are you writing all this down?" Ayasha asked, glancing over at me.

I quickly jolted down what she said while making sure she wasn't driving off the road again. After we had left Forks' town limit I had pulled over and let Ayasha take the wheel of my Mercedes so she could practice her driving. After she had got used to the speed and stopped trying to pass all the cars on the road she did surprisingly well that I actually felt comfortable taking my eyes off the road for a few seconds.

"Since you're paying for everything, rich boy, and insisting that I buy everything in the store then I will comply with your wish," I grinned and waited for the next item to go on her list of musts. "Write down Hollister, American Eagle, Abercrombie, Pac Sun, Zumiez, and Tilly's. Got all that?" she asked, glancing at me again. I nodded, placing the pencil behind my ear.

"Slow down a little, our turn is coming up," I stated, worriedly looking at the speedometer. Ayasha rolled her eyes but listened to my request.

"Are you sure have enough money for this, Jr.? I am a teenage girl, you know," she teased but I could hear a lace of worry beneath the teasing.

I sighed and whipping out my wallet and pulled out my debt card. "On this card alone I have over five thousand dollars. I have two more of these in my wallet," I stated, waving the card so she wouldn't miss it. "I also have a load of bills crammed in here in case you want fast food for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. We are covered," I said, putting my card away.

"What the hell kind of parents do you have? My parents would never let me carry around that much money. Heck! We don't even have that much money in savings! What did your vamps do? Rob a bank?" Ayasha exclaimed, her voice high from sudden stress. I could smell her blood pumping faster and I inhaled quickly to get a whiff of the potent smell.

I laughed. "No. They've just been around for a long time. Most of this money is what I made off the stock market, with Aunt Alice's help. One of the cards is for emergencies though, just in case I run low," I explained patiently, grinning over at her.

Ayasha lost her tense expression and smiled excitedly, pressing the gas pedal down. "This is going to be so much fun! I can even pick out your clothes!" she giggled before speeding the rest of the way to the city limits.

We switched seats and I drove us into a strip mall to start us off for the morning. I happily followed Ayasha around as she looked for cloths, holding her purse, bags and a pair of shoes for her as she grabbed handfuls of tops off the rack. We checked American Eagle, Hollister, and Gap off our list by eleven o'clock. We got a quick lunch at Sonic before I peeled back out onto the street. Ross, Aeropostale, and Tilly's quickly went off our list next. I found Ayasha a Bath and Body Works but I refused to go in, the many scents making my eyes and nose burn fiercely. Pac Sun, Abercrombie, Zumiez, and the deadly Victoria Secret were next to come in that order.

I entered Victoria Secret shyly, holding Ayasha's arm while I tried to turn a blind eye to the underwear and bras. My face was burning and I didn't even have the balls to look at anyone in the store.

"I shouldn't be in here. They're going to think I'm some kind of creep," I whispered to Ayasha, following after her while trying to dodge ladies. She rolled her eyes and pulled me towards the back.

"They're just going to think you're my boyfriend and that I'm getting you a "surprise" for later. Happens all the time so chillax, Jr.," she giggled before walking over to a table of laid out underwear, skimpy underwear. I felt my ears and neck heat up and I stared up at the ceiling while Ayasha browsed the store. I stayed in my corner until she went into the dressing room. I waited outside of her door, not wanting to get kidnapped or something while back here.

I sat on a little stool and fiddled with one of the many shopping bags that I had as I waited for Ayasha to finish. I could hear her heart fluttering like she was nervous and her blood was pumping hard so I guessed that she was blushing too. What was she doing in there?

"Ephraim, I need your opinion on something," Ayasha squeaked. My brow furrowed in confusion. My opinion? She hasn't taken my opinion all day. She must be much undecided on this article of clothing.

Her door opened slowly and Ayasha stepped out and leaned against the doorframe. I swallowed thickly, quickly looked away to be a gentleman but my eyes immediately glued back on Ayasha and all the skin that she was showing.

She was wearing a light red sheer babydoll that seemed to crush her boobs; I mean breasts, upward and out, almost spilling out. Under the see through material she was wearing a matching panty set, no bra! I could see her nipples! Shit, oh hell! I blinked rapidly and started down and worked my way up, trying to take her all in piece by piece so I wouldn't get an overload. Her long tan smooth legs were crossed at the ankle and was followed up by shapely calves and desirous thighs that I show not be seeing right now! I peeled my eyes away again and keep them away this time.

"You look very nice," I wheezed out. I felt like I was having a panic attack and my skin felt like it was about to melt off my face.

"Good," and she went back into her dressing room. I coughed and tried to clear my throat while the flutters in my stomach slowly settled down. I sighed and leaned back against the wall, trying to relax my muscles. I rolled my neck a few times and even stretched out my legs but I just couldn't seem to get rid of my sudden surge of energy.

"What do you think of this one?" I stopped my stretching and looked up cautiously. Ayasha was posed with one hip cocked out with a hand on her hip, smiling cheekily at me. I gulped and looked her up and down quickly before closing my eyes. She was wearing a shimmer white lace babydoll with light blue lining with graters clipped on! Graters! I didn't even know they still made those! Too much skin, too much cleavage, too sexy for one man, mythical or not!

My stomach started to coil with heat and I felt strange, but pleasant, tingle down, you know, there. I quickly became aware that, yes, it was not broken as everyone had guessed and that my cock was rapidly growing inside my jeans. No one had told me what to do when this happens! I have to get Ayasha away so I can calm down!

"Does your mother or better yet, your father know that you are planning to buy lingerie?" I asked. My voice was suddenly husky and breathy like I couldn't get enough air to speak right.

I glanced at Ayasha to see how she reacted. She chin was stuck out stubbornly and a hot flush was started at her cheeks and went down her neck until it disappeared under the babydoll fabric. My dick seemed to start to grow faster and my heart rate picked up rapidly, slamming against my ribcage. My throat got dry and no amount of swallowing could fix it.

"Of course my mom knows! She bought me my first babydoll last year!" Ayasha hissed before slammed the door behind her. I sighed in relief and readjusted myself in my pants. I took deep breaths and started to think of something peaceful.

I imaged myself running through the forest, hunting for a deer or better yet, a cougar. Something challenging and strong. I was racing my uncles and grandpa to the prey, winning and getting the kill.

"Are you ready?" I opened my eyes and looked up at the fully dressed Ayasha. She wasn't frowning but she wasn't smiling either. The only thing that gave her away was that her heart was still beating fast. Any human would have fallen for her cool demeanor and careless attitude. She was mad at me but didn't want me to know. Personally, I think it should be the other way around, the little seductress.

I paid for her lingerie reluctantly, thinking that the person with the best chance of seeing those on her was Blaise and I just didn't want to give him that kind of chance. My blood boiled just thinking about it.

Today's Total for Ayasha: a Sumo Tote bag, Ibiza bag, a Jaycee Shoulder bag, and a Venus bag. Two Ashbury skirts, one Eye Candy skirt, one Echo jacket, seven pairs of skinny jeans, eight flare jeans. A Pyramid Stud belt, a pendent heart necklace, too many hoop earrings to count, a HURLEY Mojave hoodie, Camo hoodie, a Fox Leon Women's jacket, unknown amount of bikinis. Three pairs of wedge shoes, four pair of heels, Tan Tall Classic boots, Yala Women boots, two pairs of pointed toed slip-ons, a Fox 50 Below hat, and two wallets. Extra items unknown since card was handed off to Ayasha and never seen again until end of day.

Today's Total for Ephraim Jr.: three shirts, two pair of jeans, army boots, and one Fox Prism hat. Wallet much lighter and experienced first ever boner caused by Ayasha M. Uley.

Things are about to get a whole lot, dare I say it, harder.

**Author's Note: I had such a hard time writing this chapter. It just didn't want to flow well.**

**Ephraim finally got his stick up! Congrats to him and the seductress Ayasha! I can't wait to write the next chapter! ^_^**

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I broke my ankle so I couldn't make it to the computer for a while but here it is!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Party Animal**

I watched the clock anxiously, waiting for the time that I could head over to Ayasha's house. Mrs. Uley had taken her shopping for school supplies then was planning on taking her daughter out to lunch before heading home. They should be home in five point six minutes.

"Young love is so wonderful," Aunt Rosalie sighed, smiling over at me. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Esme had driven down for the week to visit us. I think it was mostly so I wouldn't get lonely since Ayasha started school tomorrow.

"It is not love," I grumbled, counting down the seconds in my head. Alice and Rosalie exchanged smirks while Bella and Esme looked thoughtfully at me. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket before I could defend myself. Ayasha had sent me a hurried text.

_Little One: dont com.c u tomrrw :)_

My smile fell from my face and I didn't bother to text her back. I threw my phone onto the couch and stormed into the kitchen to eat myself sick. Dad was stuffing sandwiches into his mouth and he quickly defended his food from me. I ate ten sandwiches and a whole bag of chips before I gave up. I still wasn't fully satisfied.

"I'm going hunting. I'll be back before midnight," I snarled, scooting back out of my chair a little too forcefully. Dad watched me cautiously as I growled and trembled on my way out.

I let the heat wash over me, my frame shivered so much that my vision blurred before I ripped open. I run full tilted into the forest, getting away from Forks so I could hunt without worrying about hikers. I quickly tracked down a herd of deer, taking down three for me to gorge myself on. I made sure to eat everything and left the bones for another animal to pick through. My hunger and thirst was satisfied for the time being.

Why couldn't I go see my imprint anyway? What was so important that she cancelled our movie night and last night together before her nights were filled with homework and whatever else students did after school? Was she trying to drive me crazy?

I snarled and slammed into a tree, taking it down easily. I snapped my jaws around the tree and nodded it like bone. My teeth easily cut through the wood. I huffed in frustration; more than one frustration was bothering too.

It was like this ever since that day I took Ayasha shopping that I was either fully aroused or almost fully aroused by just the thought of her. I didn't even have a chance if Ayasha was even near me. I had started to wear baggy jeans so I'd have more room when things….popped up.

I started to trot back in the direction of Forks, thinking about my situation. Well, why couldn't I just pop in for a second to see her before tomorrow anyway? I don't think Sam or Emily would mind for stopping in for a few minutes. Besides, Kaleb was out patrolling so I wouldn't run into him while there.

I set off at a jog heading to La Push, jumping over creeks and fallen trees that I'm sure other wolves had knocked down. Other wolf scents filled my nose when I crossed La Push's border, making me more cautious of the other pack. I wasn't too well liked here.

A gray wolf came kind of close to me at one point but he ignored me after he took a sniff of me. He ran off in the opposite direction, leaving me to my own business. It didn't take me long at all though to come up behind the Uley house.

I listened closely and picked up two heart beats immediately that were beating too quickly for someone that was just sitting around the house. I strained my ears and I could finally pick up little soft noises, almost like sighs and little moans. I crept closer and was almost in their backyard when I finally understood what was going on.

Anger and jealousy flashed through me quickly like wild fire, making my blood boil dangerously. Blaise was kissing my woman! He was touching and making her want him! I had to stop myself from growling and knocking down the backdoor to get to that creep!

"Mmmm, Blaise, that feels good, don't stop," Ayasha's voice seemed to breathe out. Blaise didn't reply but she groaned loudly from whatever he did to her. I snarled and dug my claws into the loose dirt under my paws. "Hey, why'd you stop!" she asked, disappointment clear in her voice.

"Ah, I just remembered that I've got to get home. Mom wants me spend time with Blake. He's starting high school tomorrow, you know?" Blaise lied easily. I snarled even louder and snapped my jaws in the direction of the house, clearing challenging Blaise to a fight if he came out here. I was ready to rumble with the boy!

"You have to leave right now? Can't you stay a little longer?" Ayasha complained. I heard one of them start to pace around and from the heavy footsteps I guessed it was Blaise.

"I can't, not today at least. Another time, babe," it was quiet for a moment I heard soft sighs again. "Ah, stop tempting me!" he laughed. A few seconds later I heard him exit the house, walking quickly to his car. I prowled around the edge of the forest until I could see him clearly and he could see me from his car. I bared my teeth, drool dripping from my canines and a loud snarl coming from my chest. I'm sure I looked crazy to him but it seemed to get the message across because he peeled out of the driveway and didn't look towards me again.

I waited for a few more minutes, regaining my composure before shifting back, slipped on my clothes and went into their house. Ayasha looked up at me in surprise. She was curled up on the couch with a remote control in her hand, her hair wasn't as neat as normally, Blaise's fault I'm sure.

"Didn't you get my text?" she asked, scooting over to make room for me. I sat beside her and pulled her into my side, letting Ayasha snuggle into the crook in my neck.

"Nope, didn't happen to check my messages before I left," I lied, my gut tugging uncomfortably. Lying to your soul mate was a big no-no.

"Oh," she breathed before turning her attention back to the TV. She didn't ask me to leave and I didn't offer to. I was feeling better with her in my arms and not in Blaise's, or any other man's for that matter.

"Can I pick you up after school?" I asked, rubbing my sweaty hands on my jeans. Ayasha rolled her eyes, chuckling at my worried tone.

"Not today. Blaise already offered to take me home. You can come over after six o'clock though," Ayasha said, patting my hand. My heart leapt up at her friendly gesture and I mentally scolded myself for getting my hopes up and…other things up.

"Okay. Text me if you need anything or if you want me to bring you lunch or-"she placed her hand over my mouth, distracting me from my rambling as I felt her soft skin against my lips.

"I'll be okay. I've done this before, you know. Try to distract yourself while I'm gone, okay?" Ayasha suggested, smiling teasingly at me. I nodded and grabbed her hand from my lips and placed a soft kiss on her palm. I blushed and dropped her hand like it burned me.

"I'll see you later," I mumbled. Ayasha smiled at me and hopped out of my Mercedes, waved to me and walked swiftly down the sidewalk to her first class. I glanced over at her seat, surprised to still see her backpack still sitting in the floor. I grabbed it and quickly jumped out of the car after her.

"Ayasha, wait! You forgot your backpack!" I called after her, my long legs letting me quickly catch up with her. She turned back, curiosity clear on her face. She face flushed when she saw her bag in my hand and she reached for it and threw it over her back.

"Wow, that's embarrassing," Ayasha laughed her face still pink. I grinned and stood in front of her, looking down at her. Her long hair was up in a high ponytail with her school colors entwined in the hair bow. She was wearing one of the new outfits that I had bought for her; Eye Candy skirt, white blouse, hoop earrings, heart necklace, and boots. Undergarments: unknown.

"I thought you said you've done this before," I teased, crossing my arms, secretly flexing my muscles in case she was looking. Ayasha rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Well, you're the only thing that's different this time, stud. Don't get jumped because I'm not protecting you," she said, turned and walked away, glancing back at me once before jogging off.

I smiled and sighed, disappointed that I couldn't steal more time with her. I looked around the school buildings as I walked back to my Mercedes, taking in the human teenagers curiously. All of them stared at me with their mouths open, staring up at me. I had been kept a low key over the last few weeks so barely anyone except for the pack and their families had seen me. I was news around here.

I watched how the other boys walked and was surprised that they all were slouching and their underwear was hanging out of their jeans. I suppressed a chuckle and kept watching the students. The girls on the other hand seemed to be in a hurry to get out of the light drizzle, dodging puddles. I also noticed that many of the girls glanced over at me curiously, some blushing and some smiling at me while batting their eyes. The blushing made my throat burn a little and the smiling confused me. Ayasha never smiled at me that way….

I drove back into La Push and went to Billy's to watch old college football games with him. He had already set up the snacks for us and had a cooler of sodas waiting for us. I sat down on the old couch that was probably as old as my dad and let my eyes glaze over as I stare at the TV.

As I waited for the school day to end I cleaned Billy's house, made us sandwiches, went to Aunt Rachel's and attempted to help her make cookies, headed home and played checkers against my family, took a two hour nap, and ate everything in our refrigerator with little help from my father. I still had an hour left before Ayasha was let out of school.

"This is so boring! How am I going to do this every day!" I growled, pacing the living room. Alice looked up at with sympathetic eyes and tried to give me an encouraging smile.

"Do you want to check on the stock market?" she suggested, already running to the computer and booting it up. I sighed and followed her just so I would have something to do.

Time seemed to speed up slightly as I helped Alice make more money for the family. At least I was doing something useful to busy my mind as I waited patiently for Ayasha's education for the day to end. Mother even came over to help us pick stock and which to sell. The two of them had almost turned it into a game.

I glanced over at the clock, surprised that it was time for school to let out. "I've got to go meet Ayasha at her house," I dashed out of the house and phased on the fly, sprinting into the woods while trees blurred around me. I couldn't wait until six o'clock to see her. I was already going crazy as it is.

When I arrived at her house I waited in the woods first, making sure I wouldn't be interrupting family time or something else entirely. There were three heart beats in the house, two in the living room and one upstairs in the master bedroom. I sniffed the air curiously and instantly caught Blaise's heavy scent in the wind. I bristled, sitting down on my haunches to wait out Blaise's visit with my imprint.

"God, you are so full of yourself!" I heard Ayasha snarl suddenly. I could easily hear her with straining myself so I made myself comfortable so I could hear their fight from the backyard forest.

Blaise scoffed and I heard the couch springs creak. "I am not. I'm not even sure what we're talking about anymore," he exclaimed. It was Ayasha's turn to scoff at him.

"You were at Megan McGowan's locker before seventh period, pressed up against her and she was kissing your neck! I'm not stupid, ass-wipe!" Ayasha said. I could hear Blaise's heart beat pick up from nerves.

"No way! Why would I go to her when I've got the perfect girl here," he smooth talked. It got quiet for a moment before Ayasha hissed. There was a loud thunk and Blaise grunted in pain.

"Stop Blaise! I don't wait you touching me right now!" she yelled. I shuffled closer to the house, getting ready to phase back to bodily throw Blaise from the house if he put one more finger on my imprint.

"You are such a prude! You've barely let me touch you, especially since that freak showed up out of nowhere! I don't know why I even put up with this fucking shit!" Blaise yelled back. I heard Ayasha sniff and I felt my heart tear.

"Fine….Fine! If you're so sick of me then go, get out! I don't want to see you here again even if it is for pack stuff! Go run to Megan 'cause she'll let you fuck her!" there was some sudden shuffling and the back door opened and Blaise stormed out, not even realizing I was there not but twenty feet from him.

I waited a few minutes and listened to Ayasha pace the living room as I breathed deeply to keep myself calm before I went in to check on her. When I had finally stopped clawing at the dirt and quit slamming into trees I phased again, put on my clothes, and walked calm through the back door.

Ayasha was taking long, angry strides around the room, mumbling something under her breath that even I couldn't pick up on it. Her face was red and her cheeks kept puffing out in anger and her tidy hair that she had this morning was everywhere now and hanging in her face. I checked her arms and face quickly to see if Blaise had hit her in anger before I had arrived. She looked fine, pissed off, but fine.

"Hi," I stated awkwardly, waiting to see if she'd burst into tears on me or shove my head through the wall. She stared at me blankly for a moment before giving me a half smile that left me confused.

"You heard, didn't you?" Ayasha asked, plopping down on the couch. She looked suddenly tired and not actually sixteen but way beyond her years for a just a fleeting moment but then the moment was gone. "He's such a daisy cutter!" she blurted out, punching the couch cushion.

I laughed and sat down beside her, relaxing when she laughed with me. "He's stupid if he thinks that Megan girl is better than you," I chuckled, putting my arms on the back of couch, well aware that if I moved my arm a little that I would be holding her into my side. I've seen my uncles, dad, and grandpas use this method many times with their wives.

"Thanks, Jr. I should have known that when you imprinted on me that it would be a mess with Blaise like this. I should have broken up with him weeks ago just to save myself from this heartbreak," Ayasha said. She looked over at me, smiling but her expression changed with an odd look in her eyes that reminded me of a hungry cat that had just spotted its prey.

I waited anxiously for her to say something else but she just continued to look over my face carefully then down my body. My face flushed as I remembered that I had food stains on my shirt from eating like a hog earlier. Ayasha seemed unfazed though as she stopped at my big shoed feet with a quirked eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" I asked uncomfortably, wiggling nervously in my seat. Her beautiful eyes snapped back to mine, her hungry look still there.

"Nothing. You know what they say about big feet?" Ayasha asked, nudging me playful with a smirk on her plump lips. I looked at her in confusion.

"Um, that you trip over them more?" I guessed. She stared at me some more like I wasn't getting some kind of joke.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," I stated, my face blushing again for unknown reasons.

"Fine, you ten year old that knows nothing, we're walking to the ice cream store. I need comfort food. Mom, we're going out!" Ayasha yelled up the stairs before pulling me out the front door and to her mom's old car.

*Friday Evening*

"Why are you getting so dressed up for?" I asked, leaning back against Ayasha's mountain of pillows. I watched her dig through her closet, looking for the "perfect shoes" as she said. I kept a close eye on her heart shaped backside though, interested in how certain parts of her body made mine react.

"Willis Ore is having a party tonight for the upperclassmen and I got invited. His parents are out of town for the weekend so I heard it's going to get pretty wild," Ayasha said, glancing back at me. I smiled at her and quickly adverted my gaze from her butt.

"Should I wait up for you here or should I come back tomorrow?" I asked. Ayasha had yet to let me meet her friends from school so I was pretty sure that I would be pushed to the side tonight and would have to wait and worry about her all night.

"Nah, you can come to the party with me. You'll have to protect me from the horny senior boys," she exclaimed, giggling at her own joke.

"Really?" I sat up, waiting for her to say she was joking and say something like a party was no place for a ten year old.

"Yeah, I don't want to go alone and you'll keep all the guys off me. A win-win situation," Ayasha explained, grinning at me.

"Should I change my clothes?" I asked. I could always remember Alice changing for any kind of occasion and it seemed like this was one of those situations.

Ayasha looked me over carefully, pausing on my shirt for a moment before finishing her decision. She had got her predator look in her eye again and her eyes seemed to glint at me. Ayasha stood up, grabbed a fistful of my shirt, and tugged me after her.

"You can borrow one of Kaleb's shirts," she stated.

"Ew."

Ayasha laughed but didn't loosen her hold on my shirt. She went down the hallway and opened Kaleb's door, wrinkling her nose as she walked in. Dirty clothes were laying everywhere and tattered shoes were in a pile in the corner. On the walls were posters of girls in bikinis while posing suggestively. My face blushed and I kept my eyes on the floor.

"Let me look at what he has," she muttered, letting go of me and started to dig in some of the piles of clothes that smelled clean from where I was standing. It was only a few seconds later when Ayasha threw a shirt over my head, laughing when I tried to swat it away.

I held the plain black shirt in my hand, looking at it and back to Ayasha in confusion. "Why this shirt?" I asked. Her face flushed a little and tucked some hair behind her ear nervously.

"It will show off your muscles nicely," she mumbled before hurrying past me and out of her brother's room. I grinned and quickly discarded my shirt for Kaleb's, wrinkling my nose when the material passed over my face.

I looked in Kaleb's mirror curiously, wanting to see the different effect that this shirt had on my torso. The shirt hugged my muscles tightly. Every time I moved my arms it looked like my muscles were bulging. The black shirt against my tan skin made me look almost dangerous and _cool_. I smirked and went back to Ayasha's room to show her that she was right.

Ten minutes later the two of us left the house in my Mercedes and traveled to the other side of La Push. I drove slowly down the road, watching the teenagers walk down the road to the only house on the street with lights on and I could hear the music clearly from down the road.

"Looks like some kids from Forks decided to come. It is always better with a bunch of pale faces around!" Ayasha laughed, looking out the dark tinted windows at her schoolmates and other teens her age. I smiled nervously and pulled into the yard next to a tricked out pickup truck.

Ayasha excitedly got out of the car and waited for me as I hesitantly slid out of my seat. "Come on, Jr. My grandma can move faster than that!" she meet at the front of the car, grabbed my arm and pulled me up the porch steps. "Don't eat anybody and don't get into any fights 'cause my parents will defiantly hear about it. I am in charge of you since I'm older so don't go too wild," she teased before opening the door.

The room seemed to be packed way past its limit with dancing and laughing teenagers. Barely anyone noticed the door had been opened and that the two of us had squeezed ourselves inside. I had to keep stepping around people while Ayasha easily slipped through everyone like water. She led us to the kitchen where it was less noisy but more laughing. Half a dozen teens were standing around a keg, each with a cup of some kind of alcohol beverage in it from the smell of things.

"Here, drink this," Ayasha said, handing me a red plastic cup with some kind of punch in it with a little bit of alcohol in it. I sniffed it before watching her curiously over the rim to see if she'd let me drink it for real. "Go on. It shouldn't hurt a big guy like you," she grinned before grabbing her own cup with the same liquid in it.

I downed the whole thing in one good, testing the taste as it went down; warm with a sharp taste to it which was probably the alcohol. Ayasha smiled and took a sip of hers while handing me another drink.

"Hey, Ayasha! Who's that you've got with you?" we both turned around to see who had spoken. A tall skinny boy, probably seventeen with shaggy untidy hair with coal black eyes looked at me cautiously.

"This is Jr. He's a family friend. Jr., this is Willis, the host," Ayasha introduced us. I smiled and stuck my hand out for him to shake. Willis looked at me with new resentment before turning away and walking into the living room crowd.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He thinks I'd have slept with him since he invited me here. Willis doesn't like big guys hanging around his prey!" she laughed before pulling me into the living room where the music was louder.

Four girls seemed to immediately surge to Ayasha, giggling and chattering so fast I couldn't understand what they were saying. They were eyeing me, nudging Ayasha with big grins on their faces before whispering something in her eye,

"Calm down, girls," Ayasha laughed, rolling her eyes. "This is my college boyfriend, Jr." she patted my arm, smiling up at me. My mouth fell open but I quickly snapped it shut, watching the girls squeal, hug my imprint and run off to tell someone else.

Ayasha smirked, turned and headed to the already full couch. I trailed behind her, confused as to what just happened. She stood there, looking for an empty spot to sit it while I loamed close behind her, scowling at the wall as I thought. Two boys quickly scampered off the couch, obviously a little drunk already as they staggered away. We squished ourselves into the empty space, Ayasha half in my lap.

"Why'd you lie to them?" I asked, leaning down so she could hear me easier. Her face quickly turned a light red shade but that could be from our close quarters together.

"If I hadn't then they would have put their lady claws into you and dragged you off somewhere," she exclaimed, forcing a tight smile up at me. I stared at her with a quirked eyebrow. She huffed and looked off somewhere behind me. "You're my wolf and I don't want to share. There, now you know how selfish and spoiled I am!"

"I already knew you were spoiled," I joked. She punched me lightly in the arm, laughing at my teasing.

We sat on the couch for a long time, talking and laughing about nothing. Every once in a while a group of Ayasha's friends would come up to talk with her, meet me, and they always brought us some kind of alcoholic beverage. I wasn't feeling the drinks at all but I was starting to like the taste of them. Ayasha, on the other hand, seemed to become gigglier with each drink and she never bothered to scoot over to give me more space, no matter how much space was on the couch, but seemed to touch me even more.

I was greatly enjoying her wholly attention on me, my grin becoming more pronounced every time I saw another male's glare headed my way. Ayasha didn't seem to notice though and only clung closer to me, always smiling.

"Come on! Let's dance!" she exclaimed when a very upbeat rap song started blaring out.

I followed after her warily as we found an empty space for us to dance in. We ended up in the corner, being bumped by other couples. I looked around us uncomfortably, watching the teens practically mate vertically.

"Don't be shy!" Ayasha exclaimed, grabbing my large hands and putting them on her hips. I swallowed nervously, suddenly remembering the day at Victoria Secret and all the skin I had seen.

She started to sway, wrapping her arms around my waist and coming even closer to me. I tried to match her tempo but my body seemed to have other ideas and started moving against her body in a whole other way. After I started to get used to this new dance style I was really starting to _feel_ the movements and friction. It was very erotic.

"Ephraim, I think I'm really starting to fall for you," Ayasha sighed, leaning her head against my chest. I stilled my movements and stopped her hips from moving as well.

"You're falling in love with me?" I whispered, turning us away from the other people so we could have a kind of private conversation.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone 'cause they all think I'm some kind of hard-ass, cold hearted bitch," she laughed, hugging me around the middle. I chuckled and picked her up, carrying her back to the couch.

She slumped against me, her breathing still laborious from our dancing and probably my heat wasn't helping any. Ayasha grabbed my hand and entwined our hands together, smiling at me. I smiled back, my stomach erupting in quivering excitement over the symbolic meaning of this moment.

I stayed quiet, living in this moment for all its worth, taking in all the sights. The many teenagers around us having a good time with their friends, the loud music pounding through the air, and Ayasha's tired, giddy person next to me easily soaked into my memory. I sighed and cautiously leaned my head against hers, waiting for her to except my affection or not. She giggled and snuggled into my side.

We didn't talk much this time but watched the people around us while I fiddled with Ayasha's hands, wondering at how small and slim they were. I wasn't paying too close attention to the time or how many people had left and came to the party so a sudden waft of Blaise, Kaleb and Seth's scent in the room was a surprise.

"Shit."

Ayasha looked up at me in surprise, her sleepy eyes focusing on me in alarm. I stood up, dragging her up with me. I scanned the room over everyone's heads and quickly spotted the three other wolves ducking into the kitchen. I tucked her under my arm and hurried us across the room, knocking people out of my way if they didn't move. Ayasha struggled to keep up with me as I took us out the backdoor, jogged to my Mercedes that was cloaked in the darkness and looked like every other car parked around it.

I gently helped Ayasha into the passenger seat before hurrying into my own seat. I started up the car and drove down the street, keeping my lights on dim so I wouldn't bother the sleeping neighbors.

"What's going on?" Ayasha whispered, clutching her seat tightly. I glanced over at her, startled to see her eyes wide with fear. "Is there a vampire near?"

I laughed, reaching over to loosen her grip on the seat. "No, why would I worry about my family being here? Blaise and your brother showed up. I didn't want any trouble to start up at the party," I explained.

"Oh," she paused before laughing with me, grabbing my hand and holding onto it tight.

**Author's Note: They finally begin their relationship together! I'm so excited to start writing the following chapters!**

**I'm sorry it has been taking me so long to update but a lot of stuff has been going on in my family and I've to deal with that and a few health problems as well.**

**Let me know what you thought! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The New Alphas**

I was waiting impatiently for Ayasha to wake up while I sat in Emily's kitchen as she cooked lunch for the oncoming wolf pack. I had showed up at their house at almost the crack of dawn, eager to see Ayasha after last night's drunken confess. I was hoping that she wouldn't have forgotten about what had happened.

"Why don't you just go upstairs to wake her if you're that anxious?" Mrs. Uley suggested, watching my knee bounce up and down. I gave her a thankful smile before bounding up the stairs, stumbling a few times as I hurried to her room.

I knocked lightly, thinking that she would probably have a hangover after last night. Ayasha didn't answer but I could hear her deep breathing and the shift of the bed every few seconds. I opened the door slowly and poked my head in, aware that I was entering girl territory without permission.

"Ayasha, are you awake?" I whispered, stepping in and closing the door softly behind me. She grunted something and rolled away from me, shoving her head under about five pillows. I grinned and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as she wiggled away from me.

"Ut im is it?" she muttered, piling another pillow on her head.

"What? Can you repeat that, please?" I asked, nudging what I think was her shoulder. She grunted something before removing the pillow that was over her mouth.

"What time is it?" Ayasha grumbled. I watched her lips moving as she spoke, interested in the curve of them and her white teeth behind them.

"Lunch time."

"It's too early. I'm going back to sleep," she mumbled, placing the pillow back on her mouth. I waited a few minutes, wondering if she really would go back to sleep. "Fine, I'll get up. Go back downstairs to wait for me. My face looks pretty gruesome in the morning and I don't want you to see it," she said.

I chuckled and headed back downstairs. The pack had arrived already and was downing the food Emily had made for them while they joked and laughed with their brothers. I felt a pang of loneliness before I spotted Seth and Mallow sitting more to themselves than with the others but they were laughing just like the others.

I could smell Kaleb easily and my blood started to pound with adrenaline, making my body tense for a fight. I watched Kaleb's nose flare and he looked up, his neck tightening, making the veins show. Neither of us moved but his brothers didn't seem to notice our little standoff.

"Why was your scent all over my shirt this morning?" he asked, catching everyone's attention and focusing it on the two of us. I could hear Emily pause while washing dishes as she listened. I cleared my throat and made my muscles relax.

"Ayasha thought that my clothing choice yesterday was inadequate for her decided entertainment so she made me change," I explained, flexing my jaw and unclenching my fists.

"You mean Willis's party last night," I froze, staring at him and listening to Mrs. Uley's gasp of surprise. I swallowed heavily. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I could smell Ayasha and your scent all over the couch. You guys must have left there pretty quickly since we didn't see you," Kaleb continued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What were you doing there?" I asked, trying to get the attention off of me for a moment.

"We heard that there were illegal substances there so we headed over to check it out," he answered, glaring at me.

Above us I could hear Ayasha moving around before I heard her bedroom door close and she walked down the stairs and into the cramped kitchen. She was wearing tight jeans, knee high boots, one of the shirt that I had got her, a jean jacket with a scarf and beanie on. She looked tired though and her smile that she sent her mom was interrupted by a yawn.

"Why is everything so tense in here?" Ayasha asked, grabbing a biscuit and leaning against my side. I shifted my arm so it was around her waist. Kaleb's eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted together when he saw our close contact. Blaise's jaw clenched shut but didn't look at the two of us.

"Ayasha, did you go to Willis's party last night?" Mrs. Uley asked, stepping closer to the pair of us with a concerned expression on her face. Ayasha glared at her older brother and huffed angrily.

"Yes. I went to the party, but don't worry about anything happening. Ephraim took care of me and we even left before things got wild," she explained to her mom.

"Well, you better tell me where you go from now on or you're be grounded for a month," Emily said before leaving all of us in the kitchen. There was an awkward silence before Kaleb stood up holding the t-shirt that I had worn last night.

"Take it. I don't want something with your stank on it," he exclaimed, throwing the shirt to me. I wrinkled my nose and threw it in the trashcan, glaring at him.

"Come on, Jr. Let's go to your place," Ayasha said before tugging me after her. I glanced back at the pack and saw Mallow give me thumbs up before the door closed behind us.

"Mom, we're going to Ephraim's place, okay?" Emily watched us walk past; eyeing the arm I had around her daughter. She frowned and cocked her head to the side.

"Be back before eight o'clock or I'm sending your father after you," she said before turning on the TV.

Ayasha was sitting nervously beside me, playing with her scarf in her little hands. "And you said that the vampires are at your house still?" she asked again, glancing over at me. I sighed, blowing some hair out of my face.

"They're my family, not the enemy. You don't have to worry about anything. They've been dying to meet you," I explained.

I reached over and stilled her hands from picking apart the scarf. Ayasha held onto my hand and squeezed it. I could hear her heart beat rapidly and blood seemed to be rushing under her skin, giving her tanned skin a pick shade.

"Are you nervous?" I joked, smiling over at her. She smiled back, but her lips were trembling though.

"This will be the first time I've meet a vampire," Ayasha said. Eagerness and wariness were written all over her. I gave her hand a little squeeze and one more smile before I pulled into the long driveway, making sure to take the curves slowly so I wouldn't scare her.

Ayasha's mouth fell open when she saw my house, her eyes racking over the large house and the forest around the house. I parked in front of the garage but didn't bother to pull inside since I'd have to drive Ayasha back home in a few hours.

"Do you like it?" I asked, grinning as she nodded, never taking eyes off the house. "My great grandmother designed it years ago. She designs most of the houses we live in," I explained as we got out of my Mercedes.

I took her hand in mine and lead her up the porch steps. I could hear my family running around inside, whispering to each other as they tried to clean up the nonexistence mess. I grinned before opening the door for us. I tugged Ayasha in since she was too busy looking around at the interior design that Esme also did.

Mom was waiting to greet us with a smug smile on her face. I spotted dad peeking in at us from the living room with a huge smile on his face. He winked at me before poking his head back out. I could smell my aunts and grandmothers waiting in the living room with dad, whispering excitedly to each other.

"Ayasha, you remember my mom," I said, grabbing her attention from the paintings on the wall. Ayasha brought her eyes to my mother and smiled, flashing all of her white teeth.

"Hi Nessie," she exclaimed, waving her free hand at her. My mom beamed at me before stepping forward and taking Ayasha's hand out of mine. I frowned. I didn't like that very much.

"I'm so happy you could come today! We just finished making lunch so we have plenty of food if you're hungry," mom said, dragging Ayasha along with her. I trailed after the two of them, amused that they both looked to be the same age but my mom was acting like a doting mother.

"Mom, you're being overbearing," I whispered just low enough that Ayasha wouldn't hear me. Mom glanced back at me but otherwise ignored me.

"You remember my husband Jacob, of course," mom steered her into the living room. Ayasha looked over her shoulder at me with a nervous smile on her face before the introductions started.

I stood off to the side, watching my family carefully as Ayasha meet Bella, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. She didn't seem intimidated like most humans when they were around vampires, probably since she grew up around massive and overly powerful wolves her whole life and it didn't seem like such a big change to her. I noticed Aunt Rosalie eyeing her with a haughty look before greeting her with politeness.

"Ephraim, make sure she eats something and give her a tour of the house. We are going on a _quick_ hunt so we'll be back soon," mom warned before kissing my cheek and heading out into the backyard. Dad passed by us with a nod before following his wife. My vampires smiled at us, each saying a quick goodbye before following the rest.

"Why'd they leave?" Ayasha asked once we were in the kitchen and I was filling up both of our plates with food.

"They didn't know you were coming today so they went on a hunt to be on the safe side. Chips?" I said, holding up the bag. She nodded and I brought the plates over to her at the table. We ate in silence for a few minutes, but we both glances over at each other relatively a lot.

Ayasha had taken off her beanie and scarf and had left them in the living room and had thrown her hair into a messy ponytail so she could eat without it getting in the way. I grinned and stuffed another sandwich into my mouth. She glanced over at me with almost a shy smile on her face before she winked. I chuckled, almost making me choke on my food. She giggled and threw a handful of chips at me. I dodged all of them.

"Show me the house now," Ayasha said, placing her hand on my arm. I swallowed my food thickly before glancing down at my still almost full plate. I sighed. There was no competition between her and the food.

"What do you want to see first?" I asked, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the kitchen.

"Your room," she stated, looking up at me slyly with a smirk on her plump lips. My face warmed and I felt the blush go down my neck and to the tips of my ears. My stomach quivered nervously as I lead her upstairs. Ayasha looked around curiously as I took her up to the third floor until I stopped outside of my bedroom door.

Ayasha didn't hesitate and opened my door and stepped in. I blushed even more when I saw my boxers hanging out of my dresser and that my bed was still unmade after last night's steamy dream. She went over to look at my book collection so I quickly pushed the boxers under my bed and hurriedly made the bed the best I could.

"You can borrow anything you want," I exclaimed after I had finished my quick cleaning without her noticing. She glanced over at me and smiled before pulling a few books down to examine them.

While Ayasha was distracted I went over to my stereo and put in a CD that grandpa Edward had burned for me with all his favorite classical on it. I waited anxiously for her opinion on it. She looked over at me questioningly, her eyebrow quirked at my chosen music selection. I cleared my throat from my embarrassment.

"Maybe something more modern then?" I asked, nervously flicking through my other CDs. I so wanted to please her and make her comfortable here in my home, especially in my bedroom. No pressure, just a relaxed atmosphere for her first visit here.

"It is okay, Jr. It is a nice change from all the screaming music I normally listen to," Ayasha giggled. She placed all the books that she was interested in on the little table by my couch and sat down, grabbing my hand and pulling me down with her.

I sat rigidly next to her, not sure if she wanted my arm around her or to just hold her hand. Ayasha didn't hesitate and simply leaned against my side, kind of making me put my arm around her. Not that I minded in the slightest.

"Why are so nice?" Ayasha asked quietly, looking up at me with a small, sad smile on her lips. I stared at her blankly for a moment.

"Aren't you always nice to the people you like?" I asked back, confused by the direction that the conversation was going. Ayasha turned away from me and was quiet for a moment, staring out the window at the rain splattering against the house.

"I was so dead set against resisting the imprint pull but you had to be damn cute and nice to me that I couldn't even help liking you. I so wanted to hate you in the beginning for coming into my life and uprooting every way I lived my life," Ayasha whispered. It didn't even seem like she was talking to me anymore but lost in her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. I wasn't sure how to respond but an apology always seemed to work when you're lost on what to do.

"Actually, I'm kind of glad that you're here now. My life was pretty _boring_ until your family showed up; fight with Kaleb, go sneak off with Blaise, help mom cook for the pack. It was a pretty boring pattern now that I think back on it all," she said, smiling up at me.

"So, you're glad that you are my girlfriend?" I asked. I hadn't dared ask, let alone think, that she was my girlfriend but her ramblings were giving me much hope.

She gave a startled laugh and leaned away from my side, almost looking at me with a teasing smile on her plump lips. "And who said that I was your girlfriend?" Ayasha stated, crossing her arms against her chest.

I swallowed, my stomach dropped with disappointment and shame for just assuming that she would be my girlfriend. I hadn't even asked her out on a date, let alone courted her properly with flowers and gifts like Carlisle, Emmett, and dad did when they became interested in their women. God! Was I not taught good manners and courtesy when dealing with members of the opposite sex! I couldn't even remember the basics when I was around Ayasha.

"I'm sorry. You're right. It was stupid of me to assume something like that. Sorry," I said. I felt like crawling into a hole and wanted to die of shame. Why would someone as great as her want to even be friends with a hybrid freak like me? The whole imprinting stuff was confusing me and making me feel like an ass half the time.

"I don't think it was so mind-boggling. I think I'd actually like you to be my boyfriend," Ayasha exclaimed thoughtful. My heart stuttered then did double time and I'm sure my face was a sight to see since she was giggling at me.

"So, er, I'm your boyfriend?" I asked optimistically; still so confused but oh so hopeful.

"Maybe," she stated, leaning her head against my chest.

"Maybe?"

"We'll see. You can just think of this as training for when you are my boyfriend. You're going to have to get used to a few things before you take the position," Ayasha explained like I already should know all this, smiling up at me with kind of a dopey smile that I've never seen her wear before.

"Okay?" I couldn't understand her logic at all. God, girls were like mind teasers!

"Good," Ayasha replied before she leaned up and pressed her cool lips against my hot skin, very, very close to my lips. A tingle ran all the way down my body and up again, leaving a goofy smile in its wake. Ayasha sighed and snuggled even closer, even going as far as to hitch her leg over mine. I couldn't stop my stomach from jolting with pleasure and I could feel my manhood starting to swell with desire for my mate.

My mind was suddenly distracted from Ayasha. My dad's huge paws were crashing through the forest, making much more racket than he normally does. He was trying to warn me that they were coming back. I could just barely hear my family's tiny female feet brushing over dead leaves on the ground right before they jumped over the river in the backyard.

Ayasha's hand dragged over my chest and I could feel her warm breath on my neck as she leaned up towards me again. All I could hear now is my blood rushing and my heart beating franticly.

"Wait!" I gasped, stopping her hand from roaming my chest. It felt like my chest was on fire from where she touched me. Her breath washed over me again as she huffed and her sunshine scent waft up my nose, making me almost drunk with want. Ayasha pulled away so she could see my face easier, making it less difficult to think clearly. I had to clear my throat before I could speak," My family is back," I managed to sputter out.

I watched as Ayasha's eyes flashed angrily for a moment before they cooled when she saw my anxious expression. "Fine," she growled out. She grabbed my face and pulled me down to her level. Ayasha peppered the side of my face with kisses quickly before pulling away and standing up. "There, that should last for a while," she smirked before heading back downstairs with me trailing lustily after her.

Mr. Uley and I sat in the living room quietly watching the football game on the TV. I was waiting for Ayasha to come home from school (still not allowed to pick her up) and it was Sam's day off from work that had us lumped awkwardly together. Neither of us was sure what to do or say so we both remained silent and let the announcer fill the silence.

I was wondering where Ayasha and I would be hanging out today. Her parents would only allow her to take brief trips to my house after the one time that she got to come and meet half my vampire family. I wasn't sure if they were uncomfortable with her being unsupervised since my parents mostly left us alone or if it was a sort of punishment since she was still grounded. Either way, I have yet to have my first kiss and my lips were left untainted much to my great disappointment.

There was some clambering going on outside before I could hear the hoots and hollers from a few of the pack members as they showed up for a late lunch. I tensed in my seat. I didn't want another argument with Kaleb and I didn't like seeing the glares and whispered comments about me either.

I was still debating on whether or not to go upstairs for a little bit when the boys came streaming in from outside. A few jokingly shook like a dog, slinging water at their friends as they trooped by. A few glanced over at me with sneers on their faces but I noticed this time that most of them had a look of curiosity in their eyes when they looked at me. Seth and Mallow weren't in the group today. Kaleb stomped in last and pointedly ignored me.

"Hey, where's Emily? There's not any food for us!" someone shouted rudely from the kitchen. I saw Sam's jaw clench angrily at the comment. I clenched my fists with irritation too. I just couldn't help being angry with Kaleb around.

"Emily went to the doctor today. She hasn't been feeling good lately," Sam snarled back. I felt that he was justified in his reaction to the boy's rudeness but the idiot didn't seem to get the picture that he had pissed off the former alpha.

"Well, what are we supposed to eat then?" he asked, poking his head into the living room to look at Mr. Uley.

My temper flared before Sam could report back. "Why don't you go and eat at your own house, you leech? Emily isn't your cook so grow a pair and fix yourself a damn sandwich!" I growled at him. His face hardened and I heard a growl rumble in his chest.

"Don't order my pack around!" Kaleb pushed his way into the living room where we were at. "You are not the alpha, you freak!" I knew the alpha aggression was making him territorial and hostile towards me but I just couldn't stop myself from egging him on.

"You're not even supposed to be the alpha! I've got Ephraim's blood in my veins which make me in charge! You're just a beta," I taunted, getting onto my feet. I could hear the truth in my words and suddenly I didn't feel threatened by Kaleb because I was the _rightful_ alpha of this pack. It felt like power was flowing through my veins, making me really stand taller and stare Kaleb straight on.

Kaleb's face grimaced and I watched his shoulders slump. He didn't look much like an alpha anymore and I'm sure he had just realized what had happened. I had stepped forward as the alpha and he hadn't done anything about it.

Oh, crap! Was I alpha now?

I heard Mr. Uley sigh behind me and the couch creaked as he got up. He patted my shoulder when he passed by me. Sam grabbed Kaleb by the shoulder and pulled him and the remaining boy back into the kitchen. He started talking but I scurried upstairs and hide from view in Ayasha's room for a few hours.

"Why are you in my room?" Ayasha asked, standing in the doorway of her room. I glanced up at her from where I was laying on her fluffy bed. Her long black hair was tousled and wet from the run from the car to the house.

"I'm kind of hiding," I stated, watching as she dumped her book bag in the corner of her room before she started rummaging through her chest of drawers for some unknown item.

"From Kaleb or my dad?" she wondered, pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt for herself. Ayasha kicked off her wet shoes and threw them next to her bag.

"Both maybe, I'm not sure. I think I just became alpha though," I exclaimed worriedly, rolling over onto my side to watch her move around her room. Her brow ceased as she pulled her homework out and sat at her desk.

"I thought you were already an alpha or whatever?" Ayasha said, glancing over at me with a frown on her lips. I noticed the way she glared at my shoes so I quickly took them off since I was on her bed.

"I am, but I think I just took your brother's job on accident," I tried to explain, but she didn't seem to be interested anymore now.

Ayasha pulled her damp hoodie off, showing a sliver skin on her stomach before tossing the hoodie into the floor. She glanced up at me with a devilish smile on her plump lips, waiting for me to continue talking as she undressed out of her school clothes.

"Uh, and the, um, other guys j-j," I stuttered to a stop, watching her unashamed by my gawking as she shed her shirt off, leaving her in her pink bra as she shimmied out of her jeans next. My eyes ran over her hungrily, trying to memorize her as quickly as possible before she covered herself again. It seemed like such a long time since I had seen this much of her.

Her calves were toned and her thighs were still as luscious as ever, maybe even more so now. My eyes traveled higher. I lingered a little bit longer on her hip area; aware that under that little piece of cloth was what my lower half of my body was so focused on. My stomach lurched so I continued my gazing upward. Ayasha's stomach was flat and so _perfect_. I've never thought that a belly button could be sexy.

Suddenly her bronze skin was covered by her dreadful clothes. I couldn't help but let a small whimper of want escape from me as I sat up, longing to see her body again. Ayasha walked over to me and placed herself in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest. Would she be mad that I was looking? No, she had practically offered me the look at her body. Why was she glaring at me then?

"I don't want to hear about any wolf business today, okay?" she paused to see if I would reply. I didn't. "No more talk of alphas because there is only one in this room," Ayasha stared hard at me, her light brown eyes glinting dangerous like I would challenge what she said. Of course there was only one alpha in this room and it was _so_ not me. It was pretty obvious that she could twist, push, pull, and break me anyway she wished or desired and I'd gladly let her.

I nodded mutely, waiting for whatever else she had planned to say. Ayasha's eyes roamed over me almost hungrily, making me shiver with lust. She easily settled herself into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck so she could keep her balance. Don't feel the tent, don't feel the tent!

"You're just so cute," Ayasha whispered, running her nose along my jaw and then my neck. I wrapped my arms hesitantly around her, not sure if she wanted to be trapped in a sweltering hot wolf's arms right now. She didn't protest but ran her fingers through my hair softly, humming in her throat as she began to place light kisses on my neck.

I could feel a rumbling building up in my chest. I wasn't sure if Ayasha noticed it or not but I seemed to reflexively tighten my arms around her, crushing her against me. She didn't cry out in pain or try to wiggle out so I kept my arms locked around her, silently encouraging her to continue her kisses.

Ayasha's free hand trailed down the other side of my neck, gently scratching her tiny nails against my skin. My chest really did start to rumble, making both of us vibrate for the noise. It was almost like a cat's purr but louder and mostly human sounding.

Was this some kind of torture? It felt like I was losing my mind and my control over my body was slipping drastically.

"Ephraim, loosen your arms," Ayasha stated, pulling away from my neck completely and letting her arm wrap back around my shoulders. I grunted unhappily and tried to nudge her head back down to my neck. It felt too good for her to stop. Ayasha went back to my neck and bite down, hard. I hissed and my arms loosened immediately. Punishment for not listening.

I looked at Ayasha guiltily but she didn't seem to notice my remorse for trying to seek my own pleasure from her though. Her hands went to both sides of my head and she was giving me her predator look, marking me as the prey.

I so knew what she was going to do for once and I eagerly waited for the pressure of her lips against mine and I wasn't disappointed this time. When our lips touched it felt like the world dimmed away from around us and all the light was coming from us. Her lips were soft, silky smooth and perfectly delicious. It actually _taste_ her was something I had never had guessed you could get out of a kiss and she tasted better than she smelt. The kiss was brief though and Ayasha pulled back before I could really respond back to her.

I looked at her; awe and wonderment clear on my face. My first kiss, our first kiss, had left Ayasha's eyes shining and a gentle smile on her slightly puckered lips. She looked like an angel for that one moment.

And then the temptress was back and ready for more. Ayasha's lips quickly formed a smirk and her fingers started massaging my shoulders. I wrapped my arms back around her tightly, crushing her again but she didn't seem to mind at all.

"So what do you think?" Ayasha asked, nuzzling my cheek, her warm breath washing over me. My stomach clenched.

"Again," I reported drunkenly. She pulled back a little; looking at me unsurely for a moment before understanding cleared her face. Ayasha groaned and attacked my lips hungrily, her hands clawing at my chest. I fell back against the bed from the force of her attack.

I was laying back against Ayasha's mountain of pillows with her draped over me. It was around midnight and I had stayed over all evening, not having the will power to unsnarl myself from Ayasha and go home. My parents had texted me a few times and even called once but I had hit ignore every time before returning my attention back to Ayasha.

Kissing was amazing and fun. We had spent hours up here doing just that without either of her parents bothering us (I'm pretty sure they had forgotten I was here) and Kaleb was goodness knows where. I had left hickeys all over Ayasha's neck and collarbone and I'm sure I would have had even more than her but I healed too fast for that. My lips were still tingling pleasantly from our last session of kissing.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow," Ayasha mumbled sleepily, her hand tiredly tracing over my chest, leaving fire in its wake. I brushed her hair out of her face, enjoying the feel of her hair slipping through my fingers and falling against my neck.

"I don't want you to go either," I muttered quietly. I didn't to rouse her any more from her doze. I wanted her to sleep; it is good for her health.

"That's good," she yawned. She pulled herself closer to me and tucked her head against my neck. I listened as her heart beat slowed and her breathing deepened as she fell asleep against me. Ayasha hadn't bothered with pulling the covers over herself since I was there with her but I still worried if she was too hot or too cold as she rested.

Around two o'clock I was starting to get tired but I refused to fall asleep yet. I remembered that Ayasha had homework that she had even gotten around to. I wiggled, twisted, and scuffled myself out of her bed and went over to her books that she had left out hours ago. I worked on her homework by the moonlight that was coming through her window and I made sure to write just like her. It wasn't actually the same but her human teachers wouldn't be able to tell a difference.

I glanced over at the clock with tired eyes, surprised that it was four already. I looked over at Ayasha, curled up into a little ball, lying in the middle of her bed. Perhaps I should leave before her parents woke.

My hand was on the doorknob when Ayasha suddenly sat up and looked over at me. My heart thundered with surprise and my limbs froze.

"Where are you going? Get over here. I'm cold," Ayasha grumbled, rubbing her eyes. I silently moved back over to her bed and slowly climbed back in with her. She snuggled up close to me with a sigh and fell back asleep just as quickly as she had woke up.

I could feel Ayasha stretching on top of me and her tiny finger nails digging into my shoulders as she slowly woke up. I grunted and struggled to open my eyes. The gray light coming through the window hurt my sensitive eyes, making me squint for a few seconds before they adjusted.

Ayasha's hair was wild looking and her eyes looked unfocused as she stared down at me sleepily. My eyes rapidly zoned in on the hickeys that I had left. Some of them were really big and dark and others you could barely tell they were there. Those hickeys made me feel oddly proud.

"Waking up on Mount Jr. in the morning is awesome," Ayasha giggled suddenly. I didn't understand her joke so I stared at her blankly until she explained it to me. "You know, you're like this mountain of muscle and little me is sitting on top." I still didn't get it but I grinned like I did.

"I should probably head home. My parents are probably flipping right now," I said, pushing myself up. My body protested getting up from bed with so few hours of sleep but I stumbled out of bed anyway and made for the window. The door wasn't an option with it being this early.

"Wait! Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Ayasha smiled, kneeling on her bed with a devilish look in her eyes. I grinned and headed back over to her and leaned down so I could reach her easier. She puckered her lips out dramatically and waited for me to make contact. I had barely put any pressure against them when Ayasha's arms pulled me down so I was on top of her. She giggled into the kiss and quickly took charge of things.

I was speedily the one on bottom, panting for breath as she nibbled on my ear as her hands wound into my hair. I struggled to remember that I needed to leave and quickly before Sam found me with his daughter.

"Ayasha, I need to leave, seriously," I gasped out, placing my hand on her hip and pulling her up and away from me. She huffed but watched me jump out her window with her hungry eyes following me.

I giddily ran into the forest behind her house and started for my house on the outside of Forks. I shifted after I had stripped down and was away from human eyes.

_Why the hell are you leaving this late? _

Dread filled me and I tried to skitter around my dad's question but my thoughts couldn't seem to stop themselves.

_Ayasha's hungry eyes_ _watching me, her hot breath as she pulled away gasping, her hands trailing over my chest, her groans of pleasure, Ayasha's almost naked bo-_

_Stop! Your mother and I were worried sick and you didn't have the decency to call us back! Get your butt home right now, Ephraim! We have some things to talk about._

My dad's voice left and I was alone again but only for a few short seconds.

_Wow! Who is this!_

Mallow's thoughts entered my head, making me jump in surprise. He was planning on running to school this morning.

_Ephraim? What are you going?_

_Um, I'm the new alpha._

_No shit!_

**Author's Note: I loved writing this chapter. It was a lot of fun. **

**Let me know what you think! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Party Crashers**

The Uley house was more crowded than normally and it seemed like the house was going to burst at the seams. The elders were here and then the retired pack members had showed up and then the current pack members arrived and even the pack members' sibling showed up that actually knew the La Push secret. They were all here to hear Sam and my dad's big news.

I was in the kitchen munching on some cookies with Seth, Mallow, and Blake, trying to hide from Kaleb's angry glares. He wasn't too happy with me now that he understood that he had lost his alpha title on accident.

"Dude, try the sugar cookies," Mallow whispered to us. We glanced over at the plate on the counter that was being guarded by Aunt Rachel and Blake's mom.

"Go Blake! Get those cookies!" Seth said, nudging him towards the cookies and moms. We had been using Blake to sneak food to us since we weren't allowed to eat yet. He was still fourteen and cute (he was really started to grow though) so we were using that to our advantage. No one could say no to that face.

Blake easily slid up beside his mom and pretended to listen to their conversation while he stuffed cookies into his pockets, grinning over at us. Once the plate was empty he slid back over to us at the table, unloading his pockets for us. We quickly grabbed the cookies and stuffed them into our mouths. I slipped one into my pocket for Ayasha though.

"So what is your first command, boss?" Seth joked, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes. Mallow and Seth seemed to get a kick out of me being their alpha after they got over the shock of it.

"Shut your mouths and get me more cookies, minions," I laughed. We sat there and joked for a few minutes but I was seriously nervous. Mr. Uley was going to tell everyone what had happened and that I was the alpha now. Most of the people here didn't like or trust me so I'm sure things won't go very smooth.

The kitchen door opened and two more people pushed their way into the kitchen. Seth and I instantly got up from our seats and made for our imprints. Maj and Ayasha were talking excitedly to each other, not even paying attention to the two giant wolves heading their way.

Maj glanced up and noticed us trying to gently push our way to them. Her mouth twisted down when she saw me but her eyes sparkled when she looked at Seth. My cousin nudged Ayasha and nodded over at us. Ayasha smirked and wiggled her finger at me, beckoning for me to get to her quicker.

I finally made it over to her. I glanced behind me and noticed Seth had gotten trapped in conversation with Quil and Embry but he was glancing over at Maj frequently.

"Hi Maj. Ayasha," I greeted. I conscientiously wrapped an arm around Ayasha waist, wondering if she'd push me way or get mad. She didn't do either but I noticed she didn't lean into me like she did the other day.

"Hey. Um, I think I'm going to go save Seth. I'll talk to you later," Maj said awkwardly before disappearing into the crowd. I frowned, a little hurt that she couldn't even stay near me to have a conversation.

"Ignore her. She's been having a hard time with Seth," Ayasha mumbled, trying not to let the other people around us hear. I gently pulled her into a corner so we could talk without eavesdroppers.

"What's been going on with them?" I asked, looking over at my friend and older cousin as they talked with my dad's friends.

"She likes him but Seth is rudely ignoring her feelings since she's a lot younger. Jerk," Ayasha exclaimed, glaring over at Seth. I felt like I should defend him but I just couldn't find the fight in me to go against Ayasha right now.

"I saved you a cookie," I offered, pulling the slowly crumbling cookie out of my pocket. Ayasha laughed, thanked me, and ate the cookie, grinning at me the whole time.

"Would you like to come over to my house this weekend?" I asked, grabbing her hand and entwining our fingers together. She smiled and glanced down at our hands with a pleased look in her eyes before she answered me.

"Yeah. That would be cool," Ayasha replied before leaning up and pecking my lips. I grinned goofily and started to lean back down for another kiss before someone grabbed me in a headlock and pulled me back.

"Hey!" I snarled, glaring up at my dad. He laughed and dragged me out of the kitchen with a pouting Ayasha following behind us. Almost everyone was gathered in the living room, crammed in together for the news that our parents were supposed to announce today.

I found an empty armchair to sit in and Ayasha squeezed in beside me, half in my lap. I happily wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled my face into her long hair. She swatted me away, focused on our fathers standing in the middle of the crowded room. I reluctantly pulled away from her hair. It had taken a long time for me to win her over and I wanted to rejoice in my spoils.

"As you all know, Jacob here is the rightful alpha of our pack. As you also know, he gave up that title so he could stay with his wife, but now his son, Ephraim Jr. has taken up the title as alpha as of yesterday afternoon," a few angry hisses erupted from around the room once Mr. Uley said his piece. I noticed Kaleb sulking across the room, trying to ignore the curious looks people were giving him.

A few people started to ask the fathers questions about the new situation now that the pack had a new alpha, etc. I tried to ignore it all, not wanting my feelings hurt by the people I was supposed to protect. Ayasha paid attention though, glaring at everyone that protested to my being alpha.

Mrs. Uley and Aunt Rachel came from the kitchen and announced that the food was ready. People jumped up from their seats and fought for a place in line for the food. I stayed where I was though. I didn't want to join my new pack just yet.

"So you're coming this weekend?" I mumbled, making sure she hadn't changed her mind. Ayasha rolled her eyes and twisted around so she could look at me easier. I wrapped both my arms back around her waist and pulled her all the way into my lap.

"Of course, we can play in the hot tub I saw on your back patio," Ayasha replied, running her fingers through my hair. She smirked before placing a hard kiss against my lips like she was promising more than just the hot tub. I kissed her back, enthusiasm making me almost rough with her.

"Excuse me!" I jumped, jarring Ayasha a little bit in my lap. Sam stood over us with his arms crossed and a glare fixed right at me. Terror ran through me and I loosened my grip on his daughter, trying to make amends with him before he dragged me out back and killed me with an axe.

"Daddy!" Ayasha whined, scooting off of my lap reluctantly. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, glaring up at him. She was much braver than I was at the moment.

"Go and get something to eat. I've got to talk Jr. about some things," Mr. Uley replied. He nudged his daughter in the direction of the kitchen. Ayasha huffed but stalked off. People got out of her way as she made for the food. My eyes followed her until the door separated us.

I warily looked back at Sam, waiting for him to punch me or something. His jaw was clenched angrily and I could see a vein popping out of his neck. I anxiously waited for him being his talk.

"Look, I know that being with your imprint is wonderful and what she wants you want, but just remember that I am her father and that I am not going to willingly hand her over to you. She is my little girl so you keep it in your pants or I'm cutting it off. Clear?" Sam declared, leaning down until he was in my face. I swallowed thickly and nodded. "Good."

I sat in my chair, gripping the armrests tightly. Oh God, I am getting my dick cut off! There was no way I could say no to Ayasha if she asked and no man in his right mind could even say no to her if they wanted to. It wasn't like I wouldn't jump at the chance to be with her now that I've got things _working._

"Hey, I didn't know if you were hungry or not so I got a little extra food," Ayasha returned, settling back into my lap. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder. I watched her eat, still thinking about my doom and eating anything she gave me.

"Boss, what's our patrol schedule now?" Mallow was standing in front of us, smirking at the two of us. He was waiting for me to screw up and make fun of me for it later. I could see most of the pack behind him, waiting for an answer.

"Whatever your schedule was before. It stays the same until I say other wises," I explained, rolling my eyes. What, did he think I was stupid or something?

The guys grumbled, disappointed that I actually had an idea of what I was supposed to be doing, sort of. Two of them exited, whining about having to patrol with each other. I watched them curiously, not sure who they were. I'm sure I would learn all their names by the end of the week.

_Oh my God, please shut up! _Embry snarled at Allen and Blaise. I listened to them curiously, wondering what the older pack member would threaten to do to the younger ones. Blaise and Allen paused for a moment before continuing their argument over which was better _Rocket Power _or _Codename Kids Next Door._ I've never seen the shows myself but I think I was going to YouTube them tonight to see if they were any good.

_Why did I get lumped with these two, boss? _I felt sorry for Embry, I really did, but when I was forced to redo the patrol schedules so Kaleb and I weren't together he kind of got the short end of the stick.

_Don't whine to the boss, Em. Can't you see he's too busy planning out his date with Ayasha? _It was true what Allen said. Tomorrow Ayasha would be coming over to my house and my parents had agreed to leave us alone for the evening as long as I didn't break my agreement with Sam and I stayed within the limits of Forks and La Push. I had to get the hot tub ready and restock the food cabinets plus clean the whole house since it was my guest coming over.

Blaise awkwardly stayed silent. He was upset that I was with his ex-girlfriend and she was happier with me but he didn't want to get back together with Ayasha either now that he was "free". It was a weird mix of emotions.

_Right, Embry, don't hurt either of them. Finish up your round and head on home guys. Make sure Kaleb and Seth start their patrol in thirty minutes. I'm heading on home._

I loped off in the direction of Forks. My legs were tired after the hours of running I had done. I had been out here since morning and the sun was just starting to set in the west. All week I had wanted make sure everything was running smooth since it was all new to me.

Before I got home I jumped on a deer, eating quickly so I come grab some clothes before heading over to Ayasha's. My parents weren't surprised to me rushing up to my room without a greeting for them and hurrying back down minutes later. I waved goodbye to them before getting into my Mercedes and heading back to La Push.

Ayasha wouldn't be happy with me. She was used to me being at her house already when she got home from school. It was a reluctant change for the both of us. Neither of us liked the little hours we had got to see each other this week.

Mrs. Uley was outside working in her garden when I pulled up. She waved me over to her. Her hands were dirty and her knees were green with plant juice. Her scarred face was smiling even though she looked dishevel she had a pretty smile on her mouth.

"Just thought I'd warn you before you went inside that Ayasha is in a bad mood. Kaleb was bugging her early and she had a bad day at school. Just thought I'd give you fair warning beforehand," Emily explained to me.

I frowned; bothered that Kaleb had bugged her. He should have known better than that. School was another matter entirely though. Ayasha barely even talked about school so it must be something of oddity to bother her.

"Um, thanks," I mumbled. I headed inside, curious as to what state I'd fine Ayasha in. I paused in the doorway, confused by what I saw.

Ayasha was surrounded by her school books, papers were scattered everywhere, and she was sitting in the middle of all this with glasses on, _glasses_! I didn't even know she had glasses. They made her look very serious, but cute and sexy at the same time. Blood rushed down from my head straight to the place behind my zipper, surprising me and leaving me stunned while looking at her.

"What are you doing?" I croaked, closing the door behind me. Ayasha jumped, making a few papers fly up around her. Her hands flew up to her face and she removed the glasses and tucked them behind her.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? I thought you wouldn't be here for another hour?" Ayasha exclaimed, her face bright red. She stood up and jumped out of her paper and book circle towards me.

"I decided to come early to see you. Are you going homework?" I asked, nodding at the stuff littering the floor. I automatically snaked my arm out and wrapped it tightly around her tiny waist, pulling her into my side. I spotted the glasses in her back pocket.

"Kind of. I'm taking extra classes this year so I can graduate sooner. My work has just piled up over the last few weeks is all," Ayasha said, leaning into my side. I stroked her hair back from her face, catching a waft of her scent. I breathed deeply.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked, glancing over at the pile of books and paper.

"No, but you can watch."

I sat down with Ayasha in my lap as she worked. She had to put back on her glasses so she could work. I kept looking at her curiously, awed at how different she looked. She blushed and turned away from me when she caught me looking at her.

"Stop looking at me," she grumbled, chewing on her mechanical pencil. I laid my head on her shoulder and squeezed her around her stomach.

"Why?" I questioned lightly, trying to keep her on friendly terms with me. Ayasha twisted in my grip.

"I don't like my glasses. They make me look dorky and I especially didn't want you to see me in them," she growled out before elbowing me in the midriff. I let go of her and let her put space between us. I didn't want her out of my reach but at this rate she was going to hurt herself.

"They look pretty sexy to me," I tried to calm her down with the compliment. Ayasha looked over at me with a disbelieving look on her face. I sent compliment after compliment at her, reeling her closer to me with every word until she was back in my lap, straddling me.

"I think I'm going to take a break from studying," Ayasha whispered, hovering her lips right above mine. I just wanted to smooch our lips together and carry her upstairs to her bedroom but I resisted, knowing that she would deny me my kisses if I did such a barbaric act.

I didn't have to wait long for her to act on her own. She brushed her lips gently against mine and when I tried to put more pressure she pulled back, giggling at my impatience. I let her take lead like she liked and took my spoils happily and slightly torturously. I hungered for more heated kisses, to loss control with Ayasha, which is why she was in charge most of the time. She knew her mother was outside and I could care less right now. Hence, she's in charge.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Ayasha muttered, pulling away from me. I grinned and nodded before leaning closer to nibble on her neck as she continued to speak. "The hot tub will be a lot of fun and maybe even afterwards I can weasel a massage out of you. Of course, we might find some other things to do as well," she purred, arching her neck, encouraging me to continue my little bites.

"Sounds great," I mumbled, running my nose along her neck and burying my face into her hair. Ayasha trailed her hands over my arms, leaving tingles in her wake.

"I should get back to work. Mom wouldn't let me go to your house tomorrow if she sees us," she said, pulling herself out of my lap and picking up her pencil again. I wanted to pout like a little kid but I settled for stretching out beside her to watch her work.

Emily kicked me out of her house when Ayasha started to yawn. I chastely kissed her goodbye and headed back home. My parents were both in the living room watching some action movie and I decided to join them until it was over. Mom headed on upstairs for their bedroom, leaving her two men alone to talk.

"Now, I know we're leaving Ayasha and you alone tomorrow and I've already have your word that _nothing_ will happen while we're gone, but I know that some things get started and you'll feel the need to continue on, Ayasha might even encourage you, but don't. It would be-"I covered my ears and glared at my father. He kept on talking though.

"I got it. Thanks. I'm going to bed now," I exclaimed and dashed upstairs, leaving dad in the middle of his conversation.

Ugh, I don't want to hear anymore on what Ayasha and I can and cannot do!

I had the whole house cleaned and the food stocked up in the cabinets by noon. The hot tub was cleaned and warmed up. I had nothing to do for a few hours so I decided to visit Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Billy and it so happened that they were both at Charlie's. I entertained myself by hooting and yelling with the older men. It was fun and just the distraction that I needed before my evening alone with Ayasha.

I left for La Push around six o'clock to pick Ayasha up. Both of her parents were sitting in the living room waiting for me when I arrived. Sam came up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me in tight and squeezing my collarbone threateningly.

"You remember what we talked about, right?" I nodded, "Good, because I may be Jake's friend but I have no problem breaking your hands. Don't make me have to," Sam growled into my ear, squeezing me once more before releasing me from his hold.

"Dad, leave Jr. alone," I looked up, smiling at Ayasha. She was coming down the stairs in flip-flops, a tank top, and daisy duke jean shorts. I swallowed thickly and made myself drag my eyes away from her legs, remembering that her parents were still in the room with us.

"Ayasha, you're not wearing that," Mr. Uley stated, crossing his arms over his chest and glared at his daughter. I wisely stood still, not saying a word about how I thought she had too much clothing on. "Go put on a sweater and jeans," he continued, nodding back up the stairs.

"Sam," Mrs. Uley warned, putting her hands on her hips. "I've already talked to her about this. She's a big girl and can dress herself. Now, go eat your dinner before it gets cold," she exclaimed. Sam backed down and sulked off to the kitchen, but not before giving me one last glare.

"Awesome," Ayasha chirped. She kissed her mom on the cheek before heading on outside to my car. Just as I turned to go Emily called me back to her with an odd look on her face and she motioned for me to come closer so Sam wouldn't hear.

"I just thought I'd tell you. My husband is not the only one how can hurt you," she smiled sweetly at me, patted my cheek and followed her husband into the kitchen. I shivered and hurried out after Ayasha.

"What took you so long?" Ayasha asked, flipping through the radio channels quickly.

"I just thought I'd wish your parents a good night," I lied smoothly as I pulled out of the driveway.

My parents had already ditched by the time we had arrived thankfully. Ayasha took off her flip-flops and crashed on the couch in the living room, smiling up at me.

I stood awkwardly, not sure what I was to do. "Do you want something to eat or do you want me to get you anything?" I asked already heading towards the kitchen. I think I'd eat something myself just to relieve some stress.

"No, I'm fine right now," she murmured, turning around in her seat to watch me make a sandwich. I quickly stuffed the food into my mouth and went to sit beside her.

"When you're ready we can get into the hot tub," I stated. Everything that everyone had warned me about was weighing heavily on my mind. I didn't want my hands broken but Ayasha was sitting there in daisy dukes for crying out loud! I didn't know if I was strong enough to resist her in a swimsuit let alone her little shorts.

"Let's get in now," she exclaimed excitedly, hopping up from the couch. I lead her out back to where we had the hot tub set up and running. I pulled the cover off the tub and let the steam escape rapidly.

Ayasha giggled happily and hurriedly stripped off her tank top and shorts. She was wearing scraps of fabric for a swimsuit. Just tiny little triangles covered her _intimate parts_ and it became very clear to me that I was going to get my hands broken.

"Where are your swimming trunks?" Ayasha asked, pulling herself up to the edge of the hot tub. I reached out and helped her get in, my hands eagerly touching her soft skin.

"Boxers are fine for me," I grunted. I peeled my shoes and socks off and slide out of my jeans. Ayasha watched me, a smirk on her lips as I tugged my shirt over my head. Her eyes were glinting wickedly at me and wiggled her fingers at me, beckoning for me to join her in the water.

I jumped over the edge and into the warm water. I splashed water accidently on Ayasha and I started to apologize profusely but I was distracted by the water run down her breasts and in the valley between. I didn't even have the decency to look way or even make it less obvious as to what I was staring at.

"Ephraim, my eyes are up here," Ayasha muttered, amusement clear from her tone.

"Of course they are and they're beautiful eyes," I mumbled, wading closer to her, my eyes still fixed down. She laughed causing me to look up finally. Her face was lit up and all her perfect teeth were shining as she laughed with her head thrown back. I chuckled too and wrapped my arms around her.

"So, I have some good news for you," I nodded to let her know I was listening as I swayed in the water with her in my arms. "I've decided that you can be my official boyfriend," Ayasha said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Yeah? Boyfriend? I like the sound of it," I replied, trying to act cool. My stomach was squirming happily though and my heart was thumping excitedly at the new title that I was to bear.

Ayasha stretched up and pecked my lips, grinning blissfully at me. I grinned back, a little smugly, but yeah, I'd just become Ayasha's boyfriend!

"And as my boyfriend you get _special _privileges too," she stated, one hand reaching down between us and disappeared into the water. I watched her, confused as to what she meant by privileges and why would being her boyfriend change that. I felt something brush against me through my boxers. My cock twitched unexpectedly and I stared at her in surprise. Did she do that on purpose? I understood. I understood everything now.

Ayasha grinned smugly at me just as I felt her fingertips brush against my crotch again. I flexed my arms around her, trying not to moan or thrust into her hand. That would be embarrassing and I didn't want to rush anything right now. Her whole hand suddenly grabbed me, making me gasp in pleasure. A pulsing ache started to build up.

"Are you enjoying your privileges?" Ayasha whispered, stroking her hand down to my slightly leaking tip and back to my base causing me to shudder and grunt. I leaned my head against Ayasha's trying to breathe calmly and not make any weird noises. "It's okay. You don't have to stay quiet," she murmured, pecking my tense shoulder.

I groaned loudly as her fingers twisted around me and I started to quiver in my effort to remain still. I didn't want Ayasha to stop, but I wasn't sure what would happen when I released. I was a lot stronger than her and could easily hurt her by accident if I was distracted. I was part vampire and I had heard what Grandpa Edward had accidently done. I wasn't sure if there was a possibility of the same thing happening here.

I let go of Ayasha and reached behind her, gripping the edges of hot tub just as I erupted. I thrust once into her hand on instinct as heat washed through my body rapidly making me feel light headed and weak. I slumped against Ayasha, trying to right my ragged breathing. She ran her free hand through my damp hair while placing soft kisses on the side on my face as I slowly relaxed.

"That was amazing," I breathed, pulling myself away from Ayasha. She smiled, pushing some hair out of her eyes. Her cheeks were a rosy pink from the heat from the hot tub and my combined heat was giving her a nice sweaty sheen on her skin.

It felt like I had just been head butted by Kaleb as I stopped breathing. I couldn't live without her, any imprinted wolf would tell you the same about there soul mate, but I wasn't in love with her; hadn't been in love with her. Seeing her now smiling at me as we hung out in the hot tub doing stupid stuff that teenagers are prone to do I realized I loved her. I always wanted to be with her, wanted to marry her, have a bunch of kids with her, and grow old with her and die with her. It didn't seem like an option any more. There was no other course for me now except for the one I had just saw in my mind.

"Hey, are you alright? You're not about to freak out on me, are you?" Ayasha asked, reaching out to touch my shoulder. I trembled at her touch, weak from my sudden realization.

"I love you," I blurted out. I clamped my mouth shut, my face blushing beet red.

Ayasha mouth fell open and her hand dropped from my shoulder, splashing back into the water. Her lips were moving but she wasn't saying anything yet. Rejection hit me in the gut and I felt like drowning myself in the hot tub's steaming water.

"I-I lov-"

"Ephraim! Dude, unlock the door! We're hungry!" Mallow's voice rang out from the front of the house. I snarled angrily, jumping out of the hot tub and stalking through the house.

"Jr.!" Ayasha called out. I could hear the water sloshing as she pulled herself out of the tub and tried to follow after me.

"Stay there. I'll get rid of them," I said before throwing the front door open. Mallow, Seth, Blake, Blaise, Kaleb, Allen, Embry, and a few of the others were standing there with goofy grins on their faces. "What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep the door halfway closed so they couldn't see Ayasha clad in her tiny bikini.

"We're crashing your date!" Mallow bellowed excitedly before him and Kaleb shoved open the door, knocking me aside. Kaleb stalked past me, his eyes sweeping my house until they landed on his little sister.

"What are you wearing?" he croaked, his eyes bugging out of his head. As the siblings fought I was trying to shepherd everyone back out the door as they invaded the kitchen and took over the TV.

Allen whistled, coming up beside me, and patting me on the back. "That is one fine lady you got there," he said as his eyes roamed over Ayasha's wet semi naked body. I snarled and pushed him, making him slip in the water that I was dripping all over the house.

I darted forward, grabbed a blanket from the couch, lunged past a yelling Kaleb, and wrapped Ayasha up in the blanket like a burrito. She shrieked in surprise as I picked her up bridal style and carried her past her brother. I had her so tightly wrapped that she couldn't even wiggle but she did voice her opinion on my sudden attack.

Once we were in my room I placed her on my bed and started to search through my clothes for her something to wear that wouldn't fall off her. I found some of my old clothes that I had out grew from last year and threw them to her. Ayasha rolled her eyes but went into my bathroom to change.

I could hear the guys downstairs making a mess and shouting things so I waited for Ayasha to finish. My parents are going to kill me if they found out about this. They'd be able to smell that the pack had been here and I would be sooooo busted.

"How do I look?" Ayasha asked, striking a pose for me. I grinned, eyeing her like a critic would. My shorts were hanging low on her hips and my shirt actually hit her knees.

I laughed and grabbed her hand, leading her out of my room and into my parents. I got out one of mom's t-shirts and handed it to her. "Thanks," she giggled before turning around and pulling my shirt off. I swallowed and stared at her bare back before she covered it against with mom's shirt. It hugged tightly to her body and didn't even cover all of her flat stomach since my shorts were so low on her. At least it was better than her bikini.

The guys had made themselves right at home by the time we got back downstairs. The TV was playing football and someone had turned on the stereo and was blaring it. Food littered the coffee tables and the kitchen table and the pack members took up every seat available. I nudged Allen off the couch and sat down, placing Ayasha in my lap.

Our date was officially over.

We stayed and watched football while listening to music. At some point the guys started a dancing contest, an eating contest, and even a wrestling contest in the backyard. The guys took turns jumping into the hot tub, saying they needed to relax after their hard patrols. Everyone was having fun.

I had my head in Ayasha's lap while we watched the guys imitate an instant replay from the game, laughing as they tripped over furniture. Ayasha was stroking my hair, making me sleepy and lazy eyed. I was content to stay like this for the rest of the night.

"Ephraim," Ayasha leaned down, whispering into my ear. I listened curiously, titling my head so I could hear her over Embry's laughing. "I love you too," she breathed. I heart drummed happily as I sat up. I peppered her face with kisses while taking her into my arms, tightly holding her to me. She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck and squeezing me back.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" we stopped our excited embrace and stared as my parents came storming through the front door. My mom's face turned red as she spotted the food on the carpet and the water that everyone had trailed behind them after they had jumped out of the hot tub. Dad was standing behind her, eyeing every pack member that was seated in his house.

It didn't take long for the house to empty just leaving Ayasha and me to take the wrath of my parents. They gave the speech of being disappointed and that they had trusted me to be responsible and that I'd have to earn their trust back.

I wasn't paying that much attention to them though. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Ayasha. She loved me! This had turned into the best night ever!

"And you're grounded," dad said, crossing his arms. I tore my eyes away from my girlfriend to look at him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"You are grounded, starting now. Say goodnight to Ayasha. I'm taking her home," mom exclaimed, daring me to talk back. I didn't even get to kiss Ayasha night before mom pulled her out the door. I glumly watched her leave.

"Go to your room," dad sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. I huffed but stomped upstairs, fully intending to spend my night texting Ayasha.

**Author's Note: It took me forever to get this chapter out. I don't know what it was but I really had trouble writing this. **

**I've already got the rest of the story planned out and I'm pretty excited to start writing on it. **

**Let me know what you guys think and don't hold back. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Family Time and Couple Time**

I could hear my mom on the phone with Grandpa Edward while I washed the dishes from dinner and dad was in the garage working on his truck with the radio blaring. I sighed, bored with my chores. As punishment I was to clean the house every day, do the dishes from every meal, and my time with Ayasha had been limited even more. Only two hours a day after school was I allowed to see her with parent supervision, of course.

"Yeah, I'll mention it to Ephraim. I'm sure Alice is excited about the idea but we can't be hasty about this. Alright, love you too, bye," mom hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen, watching me work with a small grin on her face.

"What's Alice excited about?" I asked, drying my hands on the towel and started to put the dishes way in the cabinets.

"She's been thinking about taking a trip down here to visit," she stated. I rolled my shoulders, not seeing why this was a big deal. "As in, bring _everyone_ down here for a visit. The rest of the family wants to meet Ayasha and we haven't got to see them, not really," mom said.

I furrowed my brow, thinking about the stories Quil and Embry had told me of their younger days. "But if they came down here then wouldn't more boys on the reservation phase into wolves?" I exclaimed. That wouldn't be fair to the boys that phased. I wanted to see my family but I couldn't do that to someone else.

Mom looked uncomfortable as she thought about a reply. "Well, possibly but there are so many wolves already that you might not get any more new kids. If you think it's too risky then we'll go up to see them instead," she replied slowly, measuring each word carefully before she said it.

I went into the living room to think this over carefully. I knew my family wouldn't hurt anyone in the area so no one in the pack would really have a complaint about the danger, just the smell. Of course, if I went away for a few days to visit then I'd have to leave someone in charge while I was gone. I'm sure Kaleb would be thrilled about that.

"They can come down for a week or two but no more. I don't want to chance anyone else phasing when we don't need any more wolves. If we see the signs of someone about to change though they'd have to leave immediately," I said. My chest felt heavy with shame. I didn't like the fact that I have to limit the time that I got to spend with my family; having to treat them like a threat made my stomach twist guilty.

Mom looked at me thoughtfully, cocking her head to the side as she examined me. "That was a very mature and responsible answer. I suppose that's the Black side of the family coming out of you," she chuckled before going out to the garage to tell dad about the family visit.

As soon as she was out of sight I whipped out my cell phone and texted Ayasha. My thumbs swept across the keypad quickly before I tucked the phone back into my pocket. I was letting her know that my family was coming down to see us and that the rest of the family wanted to meet her. Her reply came back quickly, saying she'd have to talk to her parents about hanging out with vampires. I texted a rapid goodbye before hiding the phone as mom came back inside.

"Do you think next week is a good time?" she asked.

"I'll run it by the pack tonight when I patrol," I stated before hurrying upstairs to my room. My TV, Wii, and stereo had been taken out of my room since I was grounded so the only thing I could do was sleep, read, and sneak a text or two to Ayasha when my parents were asleep. I took a quick hour nap before getting ready.

I changed out of my jeans and polo shirt and into cutoffs. I didn't bother telling my parents where I was going. They could tell from the way I was dressed. I phased outside at the edge of our yard, shook my fur coat and started a steady jog into the forest. Seth and Quil were patrolling together; their thoughts were politely silent as they ran.

_Hey, Ephraim, what's up? _Seth asked, knowing that I didn't have patrol for another two hours. I thought of the conversation I had with my mom and the decision that I had made. Seth was thrilled, excited at the thought of getting to hang out with the Cullens just like the old days. Quil was a little more wary, thinking of Claire's safety first.

_Should we have a pack meeting? _Quil asked, ready thinking of the clearing that was used for important meetings.

_No, just pass the word around that we're having some visitors. If anyone has questions or comments then they can come talk to me._

_Alright, boss. Anything else? _Seth asked.

_Yeah, where's Kaleb at right now? _

_Why? Are you going to sneak a visit with Ayasha?_ Quil laughed. _You're such a horn dog! _

_Like you have room to talk. _Seth reminded him, thinking about Claire and a huge hickey she had on her neck last time he saw her.

I blocked out the rest of their thoughts as I made for the Uley house. I hesitated on the edge of the forest, listening in to see if Sam was asleep yet. I could hear his thunderous snore and Emily's soft breathing beside him. I listened harder until I could make out Ayasha's tiny feet pattering downstairs in the kitchen.

I phased back and threw on my cutoffs before loping towards the house. I knocked softly on the backdoor and waited for her to open it for me. She peeked out and grinned when she saw me standing there. Ayasha silently opened the door for me, wincing when the door squeaked as she closed it.

"Hi," she breathed, looking up at me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, burying my face in her hair.

Earlier today we were watched like a hawk by Kaleb and Sam. They hadn't even let me touch her hand while I was sitting next to her. It was torture not getting to touch her, for two whole weeks! It was like my skin was electrically charged when she was around and the only way to sooth it was to touch her smooth skin, letting me know that she was there and real.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" Ayasha murmured into my chest, running her hand along my arm. Warmth seemed to engulf me with excitement. All I could think about was that we could finally be free to touch and kiss all we wanted until I had to patrol in a few hours. Ayasha seemed to be thinking the same thing since she was planting little kisses across my shoulder. I shivered with eagerness.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," I breathed. I easily picked her up in my arms and started up the stairs, making sure to go as slow as I possibly could so I wouldn't wake up anyone. Ayasha wrapped her legs around me, latching them tightly behind me.

I nudged open her door with my foot and carefully closed the door behind me before placing Ayasha gently on the bed. She laid there with her hair fanned out around her face and her skin shining delightfully in the dim lamp light. Ayasha was wearing pink tank top and flannel pajama bottoms that were hanging low on her hips. I eyes grew heavy and my breathing seemed to become more difficult as I examined her.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come over here?" Ayasha teased quietly, aware that her father could wake up and catch us at any minute. It was exhilarating in an odd way.

I eased myself onto her bed, listening as the bed groaned under the added weight. I didn't think that her bed frame could withhold many midnight visits from me before collapsing. I'd have to buy her a new one without her parents finding out.

"Is your family really coming to visit?" Ayasha asked, draping her arm across my chest and hitching a leg onto my hip. I trailed my fingers eagerly over her arm, watching as goose bumps appeared even though I was warm enough for the both of us.

"Yes. The rest of the family wants to meet you and we haven't really gotten to see them since we moved here. It will be a good thing for everyone, I think," I explained, brushing some hair out of her face and letting my hand cup her cheek before lowering my lips to hers for a gentle kiss. Ayasha hummed and leaned into me from more. I grinned and slowly molding my lips to hers as her arms wrapped around my neck.

"God, I've really missed you. Two weeks with barely any kisses and I feel like I'm losing my mind," Ayasha muttered before crashing our lips back together. Her hands went into my hair, trying to tug me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her frame flush against mine, giving her what she wanted. I shivered as I felt her nipples harden when they made contact with my warm chest. I stifled a moan when Ayasha whimpered into my mouth, practically clawing at my back as she tried to push me closer to her.

"Too long, I agree," I panted as I trailed kisses down her neck and back up to her jaw. I slipped my hand under her tank top, resting it against her ribs, debating on whether to move my hand the few inches up to her breast. Ayasha waited for me to touch her and I could tell she was getting antsy as she wiggled under me.

"Just do it, Ephraim. I want you to," she breathed out heavily. I tried to take a steadying breath before taking the plunge. I let my hand inch up until I cupped her bare breast. She mewled, arching up into my hand as her finger nails dug into my shoulders. A shiver ran down my back as I caught the first waft of her arousal for me, making my cutoffs become way too tight for comfortable wear.

I rolled her nipple experimentally, wondering if she would like that. Ayasha's legs clamped around my waist as her mouth fell open with a gasp. "Ah, Ephraim, more," she panted, her face starting to flush. My eyes practically rolled back into my head when my name left her lips.

My hips instinctively settled in between Ayasha legs as I curiously tweaked her nipple before kneading it. She hummed happily and settled contently back into the pillows to allow me more access. I watched how she reacted when I did certain things, storing it into my mind for later use again. While one hand was on her hot flesh the other was running up and down her side, unsatisfied with staying in one spot when there was so much flesh to touch.

"Urgh!"Ayasha suddenly cried out, bucking up against me, looking for friction. I grunted, surprised by her actions. Down the hallway I heard Sam cough loudly. I panicked and crushed my lips against hers, trying to stifle her cries of pleasure. Ayasha groaned and bit me. Bit me! I tasted blood and swallowed it quickly so she wouldn't notice.

"You have to try to be quiet or I'll be thrown out," I murmured, releasing her lips a little reluctantly. She nodded weakly, her eyes shining brightly before she leaned back up to kiss me again. I kissed her for a moment before pulling back. "I want to try something. Don't smack me," I stated.

I ducked my head and stared at her breasts, considering how to approach this. Over the cloth, yes, that would be best for now. I latched onto her breast, sucking hard so she could feel it better through her tank top. She hands flew to my hair and tugged viciously as she tried not to make a sound. I chuckled and started to hum when I noticed she responded well to that.

Now that my hands were free I let them trail down to her little shorts. I rested my hands on her thighs for a moment, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin.

"Ephraim, don't tease," Ayasha whimpered, loosening her grip on my hair. I sighed and reluctantly removed my mouth and hands from her. I rolled off of her and breathed deeply from beside her. She huffed. "That wasn't what I meant," she stated grouchily, leaning on her elbow to look at me.

"I know. I need to leave for patrol soon and if we get started with _that_ then I won't be stopping anytime soon," I explained to her. I wanted to stop her anger before it really started to flare. Ayasha growled softly but didn't argue.

"Fine, but next time we're not stopping," she hissed. I sighed, kissed her on the forehead before leaving through her window.

Leaving behind an unsatisfied girlfriend was one of the worst tortures I could go through right now. If I had known how things were going to go tonight then I would have never set myself up for patrol tonight. I huffed and puffed as I made my way deeper into the forest until I found a clearing large enough for me to phase in.

Mallow was already running the boundary lines, ignoring me as I tried to forget everything from the last five hours and just get through this patrol so I could go to sleep.

My family was supposed to be here in an hour and Ayasha was nervously fiddling with things in my room. She had been here all day hanging out. We had yet to be alone since that night in Ayasha's room and I could tell that she was waiting for a perfect moment to pounce on me again. I was eagerly waiting for when she did.

"I still can't believe my parents let me come over today," Ayasha said, stretched out on my couch. I ran my hand down her arm, needing some kind of physical contact. She grinned and grabbed my hand, entwining our hands together.

"Yeah, I think that the fact that Seth is here kind of won them over," I laughed, playing with a piece of her hair. Ayasha swatted my hand away from her fixed hair.

I could hear Seth and dad downstairs yelling at the TV. Even though we were on a whole different floor than them I knew that they were listening carefully to us, making sure we didn't get into any _mischief_. My mom had stepped out of the house for a quick hunt before her parents arrived leaving us with a warning about keeping the house clean.

We watched TV (I had recently become ungrounded) until I could hear two vehicles coming down the driveway, too fast for a human to dare drive on this curvy road. I grinned and told Ayasha that they were here. She smiled nervously and followed me downstairs, keeping a tight grip on my hand the whole way.

Dad and Seth were already outside, hugging and chatting with my family. Everyone as crowded in a circle smiling widely, showing off their dangerous pearly whites when they spotted the two of us step outside. Ayasha stiffly walked next to me as I lead her over.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Bella all greeted Ayasha with a hug, saying how long it been since they'd seen her, etc. Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett stood off to the side patiently, trying not to appear too intimidating and not succeeding.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you from our family," Carlisle stepped forward, gently taking Ayasha's hand in his own. I paused, waiting to see how she would react.

"Good things I hope," she replied cheekily, smiling at the doctor. Emmett snorted and laughed, causing his dimples to show up. Ayasha chuckled and politely said hello to Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. I noticed she really didn't try to approach the three of them and stuck more to the ladies' side of the group.

Dad lead everyone back inside and we all settled into the living room, the game on mute so no one could get distracted easily. I sat Ayasha and me on the love seat while the rest of the family kind of circled around so we could talk. I discreetly pressed my side against Ayasha's and casually threw my arm over her tiny shoulders, trying to give her some kind of comfort in a room full of vampires.

Esme asked most of the questions and Alice would cut in every once in a while. Everyone mostly listened and answered Ayasha's questions, happy to explain their lives and history to her. I could see Grandpa Edward shooting glances at me every once in a while with a crooked grin on his face. I could tell he was itching to tell me something amusing.

"Oh, I thought you guys were coming later?" mom appeared in the doorway, her hair windswept and her face was flushed from the run or her dinner. My family jumped up to hug mom and filling her in on their trip down.

"So, how about a family game of friendly baseball in the clearing? Alice says a big storm is coming in," Emmett said eagerly, already standing up already and pretending to stretch. Ayasha sat up excitedly, smiling eagerly along with my uncle.

"Emmett, dear, do you think now is the best time?" Esme asked, discreetly motioning her head towards Ayasha. I frowned and pulled her closer into my side. She wouldn't be happy about being told she couldn't play because she was breakable. Ayasha would throw a fit on me later.

"Yeah, let's play. Ayasha can umpire for us," Edward stated, smiling tightly at me. I nodded my thanks and kissed the top of Ayasha's head. Mmm, she smells so good.

Alice gave Ayasha a heavier coat, a scarf, and a beanie hat. She complained about being too hot but Alice told her that it would get a lot colder later. We took my dad's truck while everyone else ran there, saying that they'd set everything up before we got there.

"This is so exciting! I've never seen vampires in action before! I can't wait!" Ayasha exclaimed, holding onto one of my hands while I carefully went down the dirt road.

After a little bit of hiking I got Ayasha into the clearing. Just like they promised everything was set up and they had already split into teams. All the couples were basically split up; Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Seth, and mom on one team and Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, dad, and one spot for me on the other.

"You know all the rules, right?" I teased, nudging her. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I used to go to all of Kaleb's games when he played and I'm a Cubs fan, hardcore," she giggled, shoving me back. I pretended to stumble and accidently slipped in mud, covering the back end of my jeans." Smooth one!" Ayasha laughed. She reached down and helped me up, swatting grass and a little bit of mud off my ass.

"Come on you guys! I've got a game to win!" Emmett yelled, waving us over.

"Haha! I don't like think so, old man!" I called back, snorting when he scoffed angrily.

I gave Ayasha a quick kiss before taking my place as the catcher behind the plate. Rosalie was the pitcher, Carlisle was at first base, dad was in between third and second, and Alice and Edward in the outfield, waiting for the game to begin.

Seth came up to bat first and I taunted him silently as he took his stance. Ayasha stood along the first base line, arms crossed as she watched us begin. All I have to say is that the game was interesting. Emmett would swing the bat dangerously and send the ball flying into the forest. Ayasha always called him out ever time up to bat.

"This isn't fair! This umpire is biased!" Emmett exclaimed, slamming his bat down angrily and glaring at Ayasha. I stood up from my squat, ready to tell him to leave her alone. I watched warily as her face flushed with annoyance. Her arms crossed and her hip cocked out, attitude written all over her face.

"Excuse me! Are you going to argue with the umpire? Because I can take you right out of this game, mister, and don't think I won't! Pick up the bat, you're out," Ayasha said strongly, chin jutting out, waiting for him to say something.

Emmett's cheeks puffed out angrily before he bent down, picked up the bat, and handed it to Bella. He went to stand next to Esme, sulking like a little kid.

The game continued and everyone was careful not to argue with Ayasha's calls. She did try to call everything fairly but some things she couldn't see well and, well, I was her boyfriend so that kind of gave me an edge on everyone.

By the end of the game, my team won by a good fair amount. With Edward and Alice on our side gave us the advantage and with Ayasha on Emmett's case they were pretty much doomed.

Ayasha was shivering and her face was a rosy pink. She eagerly went into my arms, snuggling her nose into my chest to "defrost" as she says. The family decided they'd have a quick hunt together before heading back to our house.

Once at the house all the lights were out and the house kind of had a lonely look about it. I shut off the car and we sat there in silence for a moment.

"Ephraim," Ayasha whispered, touching my hand lightly. I glanced over at her curiously. Her eyes were glinting in the dim light. She shed off her beanie, scarf, and coat quickly before scooting over to me. I quickly caught on to what she was doing. I picked her up and put her in my lap, letting her straddle me.

My hand immediately slid under her shirt and the other went to the small of her back. Our lips meet hungrily as her hands tugged into my hair. I groaned happily and cupped her breast, pleased when she wiggled enthusiastically against me.

"Ephraim, I want you to touch me," she whimpered, pushing her hips against mine for friction. My eyes rolled slightly, remembering the last time she had touched me down _there_.

"I am touching you," I rasped, giving her breast a firm squeeze to prove my point. She hummed and her head slumped against my shoulder in contentment as I worked her mound.

"That's not what I meant," Ayasha said, her voice pitching at the end of the sentence when I tweaked her nipple. I paused, curious as to what she meant. She ground her hips against mine again, making it clear what she meant now.

"Oh, oh!" I exclaimed. I took the hand that wasn't up her shirt to the button of her jeans. I glanced over her head. The windows were fogged up and the clock read that we still had a while. We had time. I could do this for her, quickly hopefully.

The button snapped open easily and I let my hand slid down. Her scent rose to me and I inhaled deeply, my nose flaring. I could feel my face slacken as lust clouded my mind. I didn't hesitate like I normally would have and let my hand slid the rest of way down. My fingers meet wetness and slick warmth. Ayasha's mouth fell open in a silent moan as her head fell back, letting her hair glide across her back.

I easily found her bundle of nerves and rubbed it, watching her eyes roll before she started to kiss the side of my neck, already breathing hard. It was like I knew what she would enjoy and how to get her the most pleasure the fastest. I was made for her and only I could do this for her.

"Ephraim, just-ah-a little faster," she moaned out, her voice slightly muffled from being hidden in my neck. I picked up speed and moved my hand down to cup her sex, letting her thrust against me.

Ayasha's hands wrapped into my hair, tightening just before she let out a long groan into my neck just as I felt extra slickness slide onto my hand. She shivered in my arms as I watched in fascination. She slumped against me, panting, letting her warm breath wash over me.

"Interesting," I murmured, zipping and buttoning her jeans. I gently slide her back over into her own seat as she lazily watched me. I sniffed my hand one last time before letting my tongue dart out curiously. Her cum tasted delicious, wonderful, indescribable.

"We should probably go inside. Your family will be back soon," Ayasha muttered. I glanced over at her, looking at the way her eyes were drooping and her whole body was relaxed in her seat. She needed sleep.

"Let me take you home. Your parents will want you home soon anyway," I stated. She nodded and buckled back up before I pulled back out of the driveway. She was quiet on the way home, watching the darkness out of her window.

The Uley house was lit up brightly and I could hear Kaleb playing video games up in his room while his parents were relaxing in the living room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie," I said, leaning over to kiss her softly. She molded her lips to mine before pulling back slowly.

"I love you, Jr., I really do," she murmured tenderly, rubbing her nose along my jaw. I grinned stupidly, happy to hear the words that I had fought for.

"I love you too. You better get inside or Sam will come out here," I whispered, giving her one more kiss before she hopped out of my car. I waited until she was safe and sound inside before I headed back home.

Everyone was back and waiting by the time I arrived home.

"Where's Ayasha?" mom asked, looking behind me like she was waiting for her to pop up.

"I took her home. She was tired," I explained, already heading upstairs to take a shower and take care of business.

"Hey, Ephraim, wait a second," I turned back around. Edward stood next to me. I waited patiently for him to say what was on his mind. "I just thought that I should warn you that Ayasha is planning to 'pounce' you soon," he said.

My mind went blank for a moment in surprise before my memories from in the car flooded my mind. Edward's face went a neutral blank as he unwelcomingly watched with me. My face blushed red hot and I stared at the wall behind him.

"Ah, I see," he muttered uncomfortably. I cleared my throat and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah, well, night," I said before hightailing it upstairs to my room.

So awkward…

**Author's note: I am soooo sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I'm just going to warn you that it might take a while for me to get the next chapter up since school has started up and I have volleyball going on as well.**

**Let me know what you guys thought! REVIEW please….^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The Edge**

I stumbled out of bed, my hair sticking up and sleep still in my eyes. Jasper and Emmett thought it would be funny to jump on me to wake me up this morning. Bella was in the kitchen fixing breakfast with mom, both of them giggling happily as they talked. I grumpily sat down at the table to try to focus before I headed out to patrol.

"Baby, do you want something to eat before leaving?" mom asked, glancing back to me. I yawned and nodded. I ate a plate of eggs and bacon before finding a pair of shorts before I left.

No one was patrolling yet so I did I quick boundary check as I headed towards Ayasha's house. Sam's car was already gone and Emily was clearing out her garden before winter set in. I could hear Kaleb and Ayasha arguing in the kitchen while they ate breakfast.

"I'm just saying his scent was all over you. I mean, _all_ over you so, of course, I'm going to assume that something happened," Kaleb said. I could hear the silent strain in his voice as he tried to dig out answers from my imprint.

I waited cautiously for her reply.

"What Jr. and I do is none of your concern, Kaleb. I'm grown up enough to make my own decisions, thank you," Ayasha said calmly. I could hear her light steps going upstairs into her room and her TV turned on.

I did a quick circle run around the edge of town, wondering where Allen and Mallow were. They should have been here already. I huffed in annoyance and started towards my cousin's house. Uncle Paul was crashed on the couch, snoring loudly. I quietly went down the hallway towards Mallow's room. I cracked open door and peeked in.

Mallow was eagle spread on his too short bed, laying in his boxers with ducks on them. I opened the door a little bit more, paused for a moment before launching myself into the air and landed on my cousin.

"Uhhh, what was that for?" Mal grunted, pushing me off of him. I tumbled into the floor, chuckling at my cousin's aggravated expression.

"You're supposed to be on patrol. And where's Allen at? He hasn't showed up for patrol either," I said, following Mallow down the hallway.

"Allen hooked up with some chick from Forks last night so I'm not really sure where he's at," Mal grumbled, going into his kitchen and went for the orange juice and chugged it down.

"Oh, well, when you see him make sure he patrols and, um, yeah," I awkwardly stated.

"Alright, boss. Let me eat and I'll get on that," Mal muttered. I nodded and went out through the back door. I phased and headed back in the direction of the Uley house. Kaleb was still downstairs and Ayasha was up in her room still, probably steaming over their conversation earlier.

I climbed up the tree outside of Ayasha's window, hung onto a branch, and tapped on her window, hoping she wasn't taking an early morning nap since it was the weekend. It took a few moments for her to come check the window, but she smiled excitedly when she saw me hanging there. Ayasha inched the window open and stepped back to let me in.

"Hi, did you sleep well?" Ayasha asked, wrapping her arms around my waist and smiling at me up at me. I nudged her backwards towards her bed and sat down with her settled on my lap. I happily placed my hands on her hips, letting my fingers feast on her skin under her pajama shirt.

"I slept okay. I would rather have spent the night here with you," I murmured, running my nose through her loose hair. She giggled and patted my cheek before kissing my jaw.

"Do you want to go somewhere today?" Ayasha asked, running a hand through my shaggy hair. I blew a stray piece out of my eyes and grinned down at her, wondering what she actually had planned today.

"Sure. I'll go get my car and I'll come and get you, sound good?" I said, untangling myself from her arms.

"One kiss before you go," she laughed, pulling me down by my neck. I happily leaned down and pecked her quickly on the lips, pulling away when she tried to deepen the kiss. "Now, now, are you trying to tempt me?" I chuckled, standing up tall so she didn't have a chance to reach me.

"Of course I am," Ayasha laughed," I'll meet you at the front door after I get ready," she swatted my behind and pushed back towards the window. "And don't let Kaleb catch you," she hissed right before I hopped back out the window.

I made sure I didn't start stripping down until I was safely in the trees because who knew if she was looking out that window or not. Allen and Mallow were patrolling now, but they ignored me while I jogged back home, giving Ayasha time to get ready before I went to pick her up.

My family as surprised to see me back so soon, but once I explained that Ayasha wanted to go out onto a date. I went upstairs into my room and changed into a pair of nice jeans and a green polo shirt and new shoes that Alice had bought for me.

My Mercedes had been washed and toned by Rosalie and Emmett so I didn't have to worry about my ride looking shabby. The drive back over to the Uley's house was slower than my run but I hoped I gave Ayasha time to get ready or I'd have to hang out with Kaleb while I waited.

Before I could even get out of my car Ayasha was racing out of the house with Kaleb following close behind her, yelling and cursing so loud you couldn't even understand what he was saying. Ayasha jumped into my car, screaming "FLOOR IT!" and that was all I needed to hear before I peeled out of her driveway. Kaleb tried to hit my car with his shoe when I drove past but he missed by just a few feet. I speed up before he could try to hit my car with anything else.

"What'd you do to get him so mad?" I exclaimed, glancing over at her. She giggled and took one of my hands in hers.

"I told him that I love you and that I was going to be with you in every way that I could. He didn't seem to like that very much," Ayasha said, suddenly serious, watching me for a reaction.

I furrowed my brow. Being with me didn't seem like such a bad thing and I'm sure Kaleb knew that my imprinting on her would mean that one day we would love each other in some way. Ayasha saying that she loved me shouldn't make him that angry.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, honey. Why'd that get him mad?" I asked, pulling off to the side of the road so we could talk without me plowing us into a tree.

"Jr.," she sighed, making me feel silly and clueless," when I said be with you, I meant to have sex with," the air condition knob that I was fiddling with snapped off into my hand. I stared wide eyed at her, still clutching the plastic piece in my fist.

"Ah, I see why he was mad," I cleared my throat and tossed the knob into the backseat. "I'm not sure that was the best time to tell your brother that we will be intimate once we're older," I said uncomfortably. I can just imagine Kaleb picking a fight with me next time I go to patrol.

"Older? Ephraim, I'm not waiting any longer than the time it takes us to find a hotel. I'm ready to be with you," Ayasha explained, rolling her eyes.

I was suddenly afraid. Of the unknown. Of Kaleb, Emily, and Sam coming after me. Of my parents' disappointed looks. Of unleashing Ayasha's womanly ways onto myself. It was practically suicide just thinking about it.

"Um, don't you think we should talk this over, prepare ourselves, get our parents' blessing or something?" I rambled desperately, hoping to change Ayasha's mind and buy some time for myself so I at least could wrap my head around this.

"Ephraim, are you chickening out on me? I thought all guys wanted to sleep with their girlfriends?" Ayasha asked. She didn't seem confident like she was seconds ago. Her tanned face was pinched and she started to sniffle. I realized with a jolt that she was starting to cry.

"Hey, hey now! Why are you crying?" I asked, scooting over to wrap her up in my arms. She buried her face into my shoulder and let out a loud sob, making my whole body shiver with her. I rubbed her back while I waited for her to calm down enough to speak to me.

"It's j-j-just that Blaise a-always asked if we c-could have sex and I n-never let him and h-h-here I am offering i-i-it to you and your trying to get o-out of it!" Ayasha cried hanging onto my arm like her life depended on it. My gut clenched with guilt. She was right. I am chicken shit that is too scared of what everyone else thinks while Ayasha was trying to move our relationship forward like a _normal_ couple would.

"I'm just nervous so please calm down, baby. This is a huge step and everyone is going to flip on us over it," I tried to calm her down, stroking her long, loose hair and shushing her as her sobs quieted and she dried her face on my shirt.

"Well, it's not fair. Nobody else has business butting in on our relationship, it is just the two of us," Ayasha mumbled, pulling her face out of my shoulder. My breath caught in my throat. Even with her eyes a little red and her face flush and her brown eyes still shining with tears she was still the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and I loved her.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" I asked, pulling back slightly. She stared up at me blankly before her eyes flashed with fury.

"Ephraim, this isn't the time to think about your stomach!" she snarled, pushing me away from her. I laughed and let her put some distance between us.

"I was thinking more of a lunch date and then, if you still want to, then I could find us a hotel to spend the rest of the day at," I suggested, already starting the car. If we didn't hurry then Kaleb could find us fairly easy parked at the side of the road.

"Oh, well, then that's okay," Ayasha huffed. I grinned but didn't dare laugh out loud. She slid over to the middle seat, buckled up, and leaned against my side as I pulled us back onto the road.

"I was thinking Seattle would be a good place for today. If I remember correctly, there is a hotel that has a wonderful view of the Elliott Bay and their food is very good. Does that sound good enough or maybe we should head down to California to visit some beaches?" I asked, thinking of all the places that my parents this us to go for vacation.

"Elliott Bay sounds pretty good," Ayasha breathed. I put us on the highway and headed towards Seattle.

We talked easily on the drive to Seattle, trying to keep the conversation light. I could tell Ayasha was nervous, but I could tell she wasn't going to change her mind about this. Hell, I didn't want her to change her mind now. I was nervous too, but I couldn't wait to get to the hotel and satisfy Ayasha like she deserves.

Once we entered the city, Ayasha looked out the window, asking which one was our hotel. Pier 67 came up and I quickly found our hotel. Ayasha gasped and gripped my arm.

"It's so nice!" she squealed. The hotel was right on the water's edge, hence the name, _The Edgewater Hotel. _Once inside the hotel I got us a room. The woman at the front desk looked suspicious when I asked for a room since I looked like I was freshly twenty and Ayasha obviously wasn't out of high school yet. Once I pulled out my credit card though she was all smiles and handed over the room key willingly.

I got us nice seats for lunch overlooking the bay inside since there was a chill on the air. A waiter came and got our orders, Ayasha got a salad and chicken noodle soup with dumpling noodles and I got three chicken salad sandwiches. Neither of us was too interested in getting anything fancy to eat. After we were finished with lunch I helped Ayasha out of her seat and grabbed her hand, smiling down at her.

"Would you like to go shopping or something?" I asked, making sure that I didn't rush her upstairs to our Waterfront Executive Suite.

"No, I want to go up and see our room," she murmured. I grinned and lead her over to the elevator and hit the number four button. In no time at all I was unlocking our room and watching Ayasha awe over the suite. The sitting area had two overstuffed chair and a sofa bed with a plasma TV mounted on the wall. Through one door was the bathroom and the other went out to the balcony where Ayasha was watching the water.

I closed the door softly behind me and traveled deeper into the suite and into the bedroom. A king sized bed was across from a fireplace, another TV was on the wall, and another door that went out to the balcony. It was all very cozy and warm feeling. It was perfect.

"Can you believe this view! Everything is so beautiful!" Ayasha exclaimed, coming into the bedroom with a wide smile across her face. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her and looked outside at the bay. Boats would chug along, churning up the water, and making the whole picture even more perfect.

"It's a nice view," I mumbled, looking back down at her. She licked her lips and glanced down at my mouth, her eyes glinting almost hungrily. I took that as permission to kiss and ravish her.

I titled her head back and planted a big, openmouthed kiss on her glistening lips. Ayasha moaned and clutched at my shirt, tugging me against her. My hands tangled in her hair as I hungrily kissed her. I gently picked her up, making sure not to break our kiss, and placed her on the bed. Her arms wrapped tightly around me while I let my hand trail down from her cheek, to her collarbone, and then to her breast. Ayasha groaned and eagerly arched her breast into my hand. I kneaded her breast while planting kisses down her neck.

Ayasha was starting to pant and her face was flushed already. "Ephraim, I love you so much," she groaned, running a hand over my arm. I pulled back and released her breast, happy to watch her like this.

"I love you too. You are so incredibly beautiful and you're all mine," I declared smugly. She had chosen me over every other man; I thought it was a pretty big deal.

Ayasha sat up and peeled my shirt off me, her eyes roved over me before pulling her whole shirt off. My eyes settled on her pink, lacy bra and grinned. The color looked wonderful on her flushed body. I ducked my head and kissed the swell of her left breast. Ayasha pulled back slightly and unbuttoned her jeans and shimmed out of them quickly. Her body was perfect just like the first day I had seen it in lingerie in Victoria Secret months ago.

She lay back onto the pillows and I covered her body with my own and gently kissed her already swollen lips. Ayasha deepened the kiss and wrapped he arms around my neck. Our breaths grew shorter, our touches more frantic as we explored each other's bodies until I had Ayasha withering under me, begging me to relieve her.

I slipped my hand down her waist and inside her panties. She was warm and already wet for me. I inhaled deeply, taking in her heady scent. Delicious. She gasped and gripped the bed sheets tightly between her hands while I wiggled my fingers around until I found her bundle of nerves. Ayasha moaned loudly and arched her hips, trying to gain friction.

She reached down between us and grabbed my hand and pushed it against her more firmly. "More," she demanded. I moved my fingers with confident strokes, teasing her at her entrance. I could feel her stomach clenching every few moments, letting me know that she was about to come already.

"Ayasha, do you want me to continue or…?" I trailed off suggestively, hoping she would want to relieve me of my almost painful erection sooner than later but she wanted to orgasm now then-

"I don't want to leave you out," she muttered, smirking at me. I growled happily and unzipped my jeans, kicking them off and putting them somewhere in the floor. I was clad only in the boxers with a tent pitched for Ayasha.

I reached behind Ayasha's back and unhooked her bra, throwing the lacy thing onto the floor. I reached up and squeezed her breast before nibbling on the other one, causing her to gasp loudly before muttering encouragements for me to continue. I let my free hand trace down her side until I felt her lacy panties in my fingers. I pulled them down, tossed them over my shoulder and leaned back to get the full picture.

She was flushed, bare and willing underneath me, watching me with love and lust filled eyes, waiting for me to make my next move. "Are you ready?" I asked, hooking my fingers in my boxers, ready to pull them off. She nodded and watched as the last piece of clothing left for the floor. Her eyes raked over me and let my eyes wander over her once more before I settled carefully on top of her.

She knew and I knew that it would hurt for her the first time. I could tell she was bracing herself for the pain and I was trying to reeling myself in so I wouldn't hurt her unnecessarily. Ayasha took a huge breath before nodded to me, letting me know she was ready. I positioned myself at her slick entrance and pushed forward a little, stretching her a bit. She gasped sharply and grabbed my shoulders. I stopped, quivering, while I tried not to push forward like I wanted to.

"Okay," Ayasha panted, still keeping a tight hold on my shoulders. I pushed forward again, paused for a moment to get my bearings before thrusting all the way in. My eyes rolled and my breathing became hard and sharp while I waited for Ayasha to tell me she was okay. She was so tight and warm and wet! How could something feel so good?

"Are you okay?" I groaned, my voice trembling with the effort of keeping still. She nodded and I felt her walls flex around me. I groaned and rained frantic kisses on the side of Ayasha's face. I eased out of her slowly before pushing back in. Ayasha shifted under me, repositioning her hips at a different angle and I finally got a positive response from her.

"Try to move more," she said breathlessly, wrapping her legs around my waist. I rocked forward into her, moaning with pleasure and satisfaction as Ayasha moaned with me. She raised her hips to meet mine as I thrust into her, making me jerk forward with more force than I meant to as pleasure roared through my body. Ugh, how to people ever leave the bedroom once they start this?

Our bodies became slick with our sweat as we made love together. My breathing was coming out in harsh pants as I tried to hang on and Ayasha was withering under me, begging me to give her release. I grunted and reached between us and found her bundle of nerves again and massaged her with quick fingers.

"Oh!" Ayasha cried out, tensing around me and digging her nails into my back as she came undone around me for the first time. I thrust into her feral like, letting instinct take over until my own orgasm washed over me. Heat rushed down my back, making me worry that I'd phase for a moment, and my head became light headed for a few seconds while I was buried deep inside her.

"Whoa, that was amazing," Ayasha breathed into my neck. I laughed giddily and rolled off of her so she could breathe. She turned over and tucked herself into my side, laughing happily with me. I ran a hand through her tousled hair, smiling smugly up at the ceiling.

"Let's never leave our room," I suggested, trailing my fingers over her naked hipbone. She giggled and snuggled her head into my neck.

"Agreed," she murmured sleepily. I glanced at her, watching as her eyes fluttered closed. "I'm just going to take a quick nap, promise," she muttered. I let my own eyes drift close, but I didn't fall asleep. I just let my body relax and let my mind wander to…places.

It was about an hour later that Ayasha stirred for the first time and rolled away from me, blinking her eyes tiredly while looking around the room. Her body was still slick from sweat from sleeping naked against my bare skin, my heat not letting her body cool down. My body started to tingle from watching her lay _naked_ beside me. Any man would in my defense.

Ayasha glanced over at me then down at my erection with curious eyes. She cocked her head to the side as she studied me.

"Already?" she asked, smirking at me. I shrugged.

"It seems to happen when I'm around you," I laughed, sitting up and pulling her into my arms. She grumbled and pulled away.

"Ugh, I'm all sweaty and nasty. I need a shower," Ayasha said, scrunching up her nose and rolled out of the bed. She took one step and stopped a winch from appearing on her face. "Just a little sore," she mumbled. I stood up and picked her up bridal style and took her into the bathroom. I started up the shower for her and placed her under the water. I'll admit I didn't want to leave her.

Ayasha glanced at me and opened the shower's door for me, offering the shower for me as well. I eagerly stepped inside with her.

Round Two: In the shower.

Afterwards, Ayasha was wrapped up in one of the hotel's bathrobes and was watching TV in the sitting room on the sofa bed. I had ordered us room service and was waiting for the knock on the door to announce when the food would arrive. I was seated in the floor by Ayasha's feet, letting her play with my still damp hair when I heard a strange buzzing noise. Ayasha didn't react so I went in search.

In the jean's pocket was my cell phone turned on vibrate with fifteen messages and twenty one text messages, all threatening me in one way or another. I sighed, turned it off and stuffed it back in my pocket. I'd deal with them later.

"Ephraim, how long will it take for the food to arrive?" Ayasha asked coyly, turning my mind to a whole different page. I grabbed her up and carried her back into the bedroom.

Round Three: The unmade bed

**Author's Note: I sorry it took so long for this chapter but my life kind of fell apart and I also haven't had time. I'll try to do better but I'm not promising anything at this point.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: The Reality Ending**

When I had dropped Ayasha off at her house no one was home. It was early in the morning and the sun was due to rise in about two hours. I couldn't hear anyone inside, but the front porch light was on. I helped Ayasha out of my car, half carrying her as she leaned against me.

"Do you think mom and dad know?" Ayasha mumbled, struggling to open her eyes to look at me.

"Yeah, no one's here right now. I bet they're looking for you right now," I answered. I opened the front door one handedly and struggled to get her inside before she fell asleep on me. She sat down on the couch, pulling an afghan over herself, squinting at me.

"Do you think I should call them?" she asked worriedly, chewing on her fingernails. I looked over at her; her eyes heavy from lack of sleep, her clothes rumpled (my fault), and smelling strongly of sex and myself.

"No, sweetie, they'll be back soon. Why don't you take a bubble bath then go to sleep?" I suggested, watching her eyes droop.

"Okay," she yawned. Ayasha stumbled up the stairs, wincing as she went. She would be very, very sore.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number quickly. I only had to wait two rings before Esme answered. "Hello?" she whispered, her voice slightly muffled.

"Grandma Esme, it's me. Ayasha and I are back from Seattle and we're at Sam's house," I explained quickly.

"Oh! Oh, Ephraim, everyone was so worried! We hadn't known where you two went and then we couldn't get a hold of you. Are you both alright?" Esme exclaimed franticly, her voice rising to almost a shout. People's voices were suddenly in the background, demanding to talk with me, some yelling loud enough that I could hear their threats.

"We're both fine. Are mom and dad mad?" I asked, glancing up at the ceiling as I heard Ayasha start the bath water. Naked girlfriend above me. Interesting.

"More disappointed and frustrated by the situation and the angry, screaming, parents wanting to kill you are not really helping," she answered, sounding distracted as she tried to shush our families.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Okay, put me on with someone else," I said. I heard the phone fumble around and more yelling.

"Hey, man! Nice move taking your lady into the city! Very romantic," Emmett's voice boomed out. "Ouch! What was that for? HEY!" the phone was dropped and someone picked it up.

"Ephraim Jr. Black, you get your butt over to this house right now! You are in so much trouble, you would not believe! Do you have any idea-"I took the phone away from my ear and waited for mom's ranting to come to an end and when she paused for breath I went back in to try to calm her down.

"Mom, please stop. Come over here and we'll talk about this. Ayasha is taking a bath and about to take a nap. If we can keep it calm and not wake her that is," I said, wondering where I got the balls from to order my mother around.

She was silent for a moment. "We'll be there soon." Click.

I growled in frustration and flopped onto the couch, resting my head back as I waited for my doom. I listened to Ayasha bathe, making sure she didn't fall asleep in the tub. Despite the fact that my girlfriend's family wanted to kill me, I was sooooo relaxed and un-frustrated. I've never been this relaxed in my life. I wonder if this was the afterglow that all the girls talked about.

With only the warning of the cars pulling into the driveway, my family and the Uleys stormed into the house, noses flaring, eyes glaring, fists clenched. I sat up, aware that Kaleb was shaking violently already and Sam looked like he had a possibility of phasing too.

"You sick little bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you! You'll never be able to touch my little sister again!" Kaleb yelled, a vein bulging in his neck. He flew at me, fists raised, teeth bared.

"Whoa!" my dad flung out an arm and caught Kaleb around his waist and lifted him up like he was five years old and not over six foot. I stood up, thinking it would be better to stand up if there was going to be a fight. I eyed each person, wondering which one would snap on me next.

"God, why is everyone so loud? Can't a person sleep around here?" Ayasha appeared at the top of the stairs, hair wrapped in a towel and dressed in long sleeved pajamas and a hoodie over top. She didn't look like she was dead tired, but ready to kick someone's ass.

"Young lady, get down here now!" Emily screamed, pushing past a struggling Kaleb and statue of Sam. She looked like she was ready to raise hell and stab it with a knife.

Ayasha eyed her mom like she was debating on whether to take on her mom now or just go back to her room. She sighed and rolled her eyes before stomping down the stairs with an attitude and no guilt on her face like she hadn't just slept with me, several times just hours ago. She glanced over at Kaleb and my dad with mild interest before giving her mom her full attention.

"What's up?" she asked, crossing her arms and cocking out a hip. Up close I could tell she was just pissed off about not getting to sleep and didn't really care that we were so dead.

Emily sucked in her bottom lip, blew out her cheeks, and gave herself a few seconds before starting in on her daughter. "Ayasha Uley, don't you dare start to think that we don't know what the two of you have done. You are grounded forever, no complaining, and you will not be leaving the house except for school," Mrs. Uley said, crossing her arms and cocking her own hip out, mimicking her daughter.

"What about my birthday in a few weeks? I'll be eighteen. Can I still have a party?" she asked, trying to test what the stakes were.

"No."

"Okay," she sighed, uncrossing her arms and sitting down the couch.

"That's it? No cry, no arguing, no screaming or pouting?" Sam asked, stepping forward into the conversation.

"No, I'm practically an adult so I might as well act like one. Ephraim and I made a decision and I'm not going to let you make me feel guilty about it because I still stand firmly by it," Ayasha explained, staring over at me. A slow grin spread across my face, but I didn't risk trying to sit next to her like I wanted to.

Sam and Kaleb's jaws ticked same time, but my mom stepped in before any more drama could start. "Why don't we have breakfast? I think some food could do us all some good," mom said, looking at Emily mostly. She nodded tersely and the two women went into the kitchen.

"Kaleb, go help your mom," Sam mumbled. My dad released Kaleb warily and watched him storm into the kitchen. There were a lot of pots and pans banging around in there, but I didn't hear the two mothers speak to each other even as Kaleb joined them.

Dad sat down in an armchair while Sam stood by the window. Ayasha motioned for me to come over to her so I cautiously walked over, making sure her dad wouldn't jump on me for sitting with her. She grabbed my hand and leaned against my side, sighing tiredly.

"I'm sorry you didn't get your nap," I murmured into her hair, stroking my hand down her arm. Ayasha yawned and snuggled closer.

"It's okay, I guess," Ayasha whispered. We didn't talk after that, but I let her doze against me until my mom called us into the kitchen. None talked, but ate silently while trying not to glance over at Ayasha and me too often. Ayasha still leaned against me, eating off of my plate every few minutes, too tired to actually eat a full plate.

"So," dad started awkwardly, pushing his empty plate away from him," Ephraim, you're grounded, like, forever until further notice and Ayasha won't be allowed over unless Emily or Sam come with her, sound good?" he asked, glancing over at Sam. Sam's nose flared and his eye twitched, but he nodded in agreement.

"Emily would you like help with the dishes?" mom asked politely. Emily stiffly shook her head no. "In that case, I think we should head home. Ephraim!" mother glared at me and motioned for me to leave first. I squeezed Ayasha's hand gently before getting up from the table.

My parents got into the truck while I slowly dragged behind. "Jr., come here for a second," I warily glanced back at Sam. He was standing on the porch, arms crossed, waiting for me. I walked back to him, caution oozing from me.

Watching Sam's jaw tick once was the only warning I had before his iron fist swung out and hit me squarely in the eye. I stumbled back, clutching my throbbing eye in surprise and pain. For a retired alpha of about twenty years he still backed a punch.

"God, I feel better!" Sam exclaimed, rolling his neck once before walking back into his house. Dumbfounded, I made it into the truck.

"Sam that coming," dad murmured, throwing the truck in reverse.

Everyone in my family avoided talking to me all morning. Emmett and Jasper would occasionally throw me a proud, knowingly grin which I would weakly return. I felt lifeless now that I was away from Ayasha. I didn't feel proud or smug about how well our first intimate union went (even though it was amazing) now that severity of everyone's anger and disappointment was aimed at me and my dick.

Ayasha would send me a text every now and then about how her parents were torturing her. Emily had thought it would be a good punishment to make her stay awake and clean the whole house by herself and cook tonight's dinner for them and the whole pack. My heart went out to her, but I was dealing with my own punishment at my house.

"You won't need this or this, defiantly not this and I think I'll keep this for myself," mom said, tossing Rosalie and Alice all my DVDs, CDs, laptop and software, all my books, and my candy stash to be boxed away. Emmett and Edward had removed my TV and couch early this morning, leaving my room bare except for my lone bed.

I watched longingly as mom pocketed my candy and Rosalie carried my stuff out to be put in the basement. I sat on the floor where my couch used to be and snuck a text to Ayasha, letting her know what was happening on this end.

"Ephraim, get down here!" dad yelled. I stuffed my cell phone back into my pocket and went downstairs. He was holding a can of paint and a brush. "Get to it," he mumbled, handing them to me. I sighed and headed outside to paint the garage.

For Ayasha's birthday we did get to hold a party, kind of. Everyone in the pack came over for some cake and ice cream. I got Ayasha a diamond initialed necklace which caused her to squeal loudly in my ear and pepper my face with kisses. I saw Sam frown out of the corner of my eye when this happened, but he didn't say anything.

Ayasha's face glowed the whole night and she seemed to float around the room, talking with everyone happily with me trailing behind her contently, keeping a hand on her lower back.

Even though we had both been grounded for so long, it didn't feel as if I craved her attention so much now. I knew she loves me and that feeling rushed through me every time she peeked over at me with a twinkle in her brown eyes.

While everyone was busy eating and enjoying each other's company we snuck out and I drove us down to the beach. I gave Ayasha a bundle of Chrysanthemum flowers as we watched the sun set over the water. She sniffled a little and cooed over her flowers before gently putting them down on the dashboard and pulling me into the backseat and having her wicked way with me. This was the first time since Seattle that we've been together.

Once we were back at the Uley house where the party was still under way, Sam and Kaleb didn't approach us even though it was obvious of what we had done again. My pack snickered at us every once in a while, but wisely didn't say anything about it to us.

That night after everyone left, I snuck back into Ayasha's room by tree and kept my arms curled around her as we slept.

I was napping in my still empty room when I got a text from Ayasha.

_LittleOne: Can you meet me in the hospital parking lot?_

My gut clenched painfully as I quickly typed my positive reply before slipping on shoes. Mom asked me what was wrong as I ran by her, but I didn't bother to pause to talk with her. I gunned my Mercedes to the hospital, taking turns too quickly and speeding enough that even I would have been worried if I was still sane of mind.

At the hospital I easily found Sam's car parked near the entrance and Ayasha leaned against the hood. I jogged over to her, trying not to move too fast in case someone was watching. I held her at arms' length, checking for injury.

"What's wrong? Did something happen during your appointment?" I asked. I knew I should have insisted she went to Carlisle. She had been feeling under the weather all week and Emily made her an appointment. Carlisle was a better doctor than these humans. She should have gone to the best.

"I-I was telling the doctor about how I was feeling, you know, and he said he wanted some blood work done, just in case. I was waiting around for the results and the doctor came in all happy and chirpy and-and the doctor told me I was pregnant!" Ayasha was in near hysteria by the end of her explanation, tears leaking from her eyes and sobs breaking loose from her chest.

I was stunned into silence, but I still was right in my mind to wrap Ayasha into my arms to sooth her while I tried to collect myself. I had wanted to start a family with her, but I was thinking like after she finished high school and I was living on my own already. Myself as a father, responsible for a helpless baby, to protect him or her from the big bad world with Ayasha helping me was a terrifying yet exhilarating thought.

"It will be okay. Shhh, babe, calm down," I heard the words come out of my mouth through my haze. I walked backwards until I felt my car behind me and leaned against it, suddenly feeling weak. "It's not that bad so, please, stop crying," I whispered, wiping her tears.

She started breathing deeply while clinging to my shirt, rubbing her face against my shirt, making her face even more red. Ayasha took another shuddering breath before pulling back to look up at me.

"When should we tell our parents?" she asked, looking at me for an answer for all of this.

"Tomorrow," I mumbled. I pulled her into the back of my car to keep her warm, letting her rest against me as we both wandered in our own thoughts.

I think our parents took it rather well. There was some crying and screaming, a few punches to my face, and Ayasha pleading with her brother and father. After the first wave of shock passed we sat around and considered the options, which were limited.

Ayasha refused point blank against an abortion and I sided with her because that was my child growing inside of her. Adoption was out as well since no one in the room could bear with letting go of a family member. Ayasha was going to have our kid and we were going to move into Edward and Bella's old cottage in the woods once Ayasha feels up for the move.

Ayasha got big fast. She started craving weird stuff that even made Kaleb and me gag. Her morning sickness wasn't so bad at first until month five. Emily would get up with her in the morning to take care of her until I could get over there after patrol. Her hormones were off the charts. My pack members never came around the Uley house anymore since they were scared off dealing with a crying, screaming pregnant woman. I practically had to drag Mallow over there for dinner.

Carlisle made a point to come visit to check on Ayasha every few weeks. He was curious about the baby and which side of the family it would resemble.

We went to the doctor and found out that we were having twins. One of them was a boy and the doctor couldn't see the second baby since the other was blocking the view. We excitedly started thinking of names until we had them picked out.

The moment of truth came the week of Ayasha's graduation. Her stomach was so big that she used it as a cup holder. We were watching TV with my family (the whole family, my vamps wanted to be there for the big day) when suddenly Ayasha gasped. Everyone franticly started running around, making phone calls and gathering the babies' bags. Emmett drove the jeep around to the front and Ayasha, Carlisle, and I piled in.

Ayasha and I held hands the whole way, watching each other carefully. When her first contractions started she winced and broke eye contact. I growled at Emmett to drive faster.

At the hospital the waiting room was packed with family. Emily scurried after her daughter into her room while I hung back to help fill out Ayasha's paperwork.

3:11 A.M. Jaden Black was born, healthy and screaming red. 3:13 A.M. Felton Black was born, silent and barely breathing. 4:05 A.M. Felton Black died of heart failure.

I watched Ayasha sleep. She was conked out from the drugs and didn't know yet that our son hadn't made it. I wanted her to stay asleep. She didn't need this pain, the loss. No one did. Silent tears streamed down my face as I waited for her to wake so I could tell her.

Ayasha sat on the couch, cradling Jaden in her arms with a pillow behind her back. Her face was pale, her eyes had bags underneath them, her hair fell lank around her, and fat tears bathed down her cheeks. Esme and Emily sat on each side of her, rubbing her shoulders and cooing at Jaden every few minutes.

I sat in the floor, watching my son's chest rise and fall healthily. How could one be so strong and another weak? Why did this happen?

The day of the birth and death of my son I retired from being alpha. Kaleb returned to command, but he promised that the day Jaden wanted it; he would be the alpha of the pack. I let Kaleb take care of the rez while I pieced my life together.

Carlisle was always hovering nearby, frequently checking on Jaden and Ayasha even though she fought him every time he wanted to go near them. Billy and my dad had stayed by me at first, but I brushed their comfort off, not wanting any of it, not while my imprint suffered in front of my eyes.

Our family circled us while we grieved, giving us our space when we needed it. Sometimes Ayasha would hand Jaden to Esme, no one else was allowed to touch him, and would go upstairs with me following after her and she would cry on my shoulder and whimper in pain. Sometimes I would be the one crying and whimpering.

"Ephraim, could you fix a bottle, please?" Ayasha called from the living room. I complied easily. Jaden had an endless hunger, which made everyone think he took after me more. I was constantly fixing bottles for him.

"Here you go, Honey," I murmured, leaning down to kiss Jaden on the forehead and then gave a lingering kiss to Ayasha. She smiled and gave our son his bottle. I grunted tiredly and sat down beside them on the couch. Jaden had woken up three times last night, keeping both of us awake.

"Are Seth and Mallow still coming over for dinner?" Ayasha asked, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Yeah, we're going to give Seth girl advice," I laughed. She giggled with me before sighing tiredly. "Do you want me to hold him?" I asked, holding my arms out for Jaden.

Ayasha was still hesitant about letting people hold him, but I knew she needed a nap if she was going to make it through the day.

"Yeah, thanks," she kissed me quickly and carefully handed him to me before going back into our bedroom.

I held Jaden close to my chest to keep him warm. He blinked up at me with his brown eyes and reached out and grabbed my finger gently. I smiled and titled his bottle back for him.

**Author's Note: That's the end. I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter.**

**I cried while I wrote this chapter. I couldn't stand to let Felton go but it seemed right.**

**Let me know what you guys thought of the story and what you wished happened. I might do an extra chapter for the story but I probably won't. ^_^**


End file.
